More Important
by schubskie
Summary: Dick is struggling to cope with his boyfriend putting his life on the line everyday as a part of The League. How will he handle Wally's newest assignment? In which Batman's relationship with Nightwing is a side-plot. NIGHTWING/FLASH SLASH. Birdflash Yaoi. Lemon in first and later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**One of my more recent fics..let me know if I should continue! **

**Hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

Dick pulled off his police uniform and tossed it on the bed.

Standing naked save his boxers and sunglasses, he glided coolly across the room and set his badge on the side-table. The young man replaced the lost clothes with a pair of jeans and close-fitting shirt. He wore a plaid over-shirt on top.

/Wally's plaid over shirt/.

The two had been dating ever since they were 15 and 16, Wally being the older of the two. Now they were young men of ages 18 and 19. A lot had changed since then; but not in their relationship. Though that didn't mean there was no spontaneity. Dick found out something new about Wally almost every day now; like how his boyfriend liked to sing Kelly Clarkson in the shower.

The raven-haired teen smirked remembering that instance.

He grabbed his keys and went out the door, jogging down the steps of his Blüdhaven apartment. As he stepped out on the sidewalk of his city, Nightwing looked both ways.

Then he made a dash toward one corner.

He turned, ducking behind a particularly drab dumpster. Then he put two fingers to his ear, "Nightwing to Watchtower."

His surroundings dissolved away.

The young hero looked around as the world came into view once more.

J'onn was manning the controls to his right; he looked up and gave Nightwing a brief nod before going back to his work.

Plastic Man was snickering from beside him with his usual sarcasm, also giving Nightwing some acknowledgement with a flick of his wrist.

Nightwing smirked slightly, before his converses set him in motion toward the training room.

The young super was not himself a Leaguer. However, since The Flash- Wally's uncle- had died two years ago, Wally had become one. Nightwing had been trying to make it up here more often since. It wasn't that he doubted Wally's talents or the League's ability to keep him safe, but fighting on the frontlines every day was still not the safest thing to do. Consequently, Nightwing worried about his love immensely; as the new Flash Wally was one of the youngest members on The Justice League, second to only Captain Marvel.

The blue-eyed man shifted his sunglasses uneasily and let out a steady breath of air as he continued down the hallway. He looked to his right as a sharp expanse of glass appeared.

/Wally- or he should say, _The Flash_/.

The speedster was dueling with Superman himself. Nightwing didn't need to be a Leaguer to know that that was a high honor and a privilege.

/And The Flash looked totally frustrated/.

As always, the redhead was moving too quickly; falling for the traps Superman set merely because he didn't have the patience to wait it out.

Nightwing winced as the Kryptonian tackled The Flash to the ground.

But then the red-clad hero twisted around before Superman had a full grip. He slipped out, racing back around.

Nightwing smirked.

Superman looked around, watching Flash circle him. He narrowed his eyes slightly, and then shot a few lasers from his eyes.

Flash maneuvered around these easily, but he didn't see through the falsehood of the attack.

Superman had discovered his pattern. He took advantage of his super strength to tackle Flash again.

And this time, the redhead was pinned.

Nightwing saw Flash mutter something grumpily before Superman laughed good-naturedly.

Then the latter of the two stood up and offered his hand. As Flash took it, he looked up and saw Nightwing. There was no mistaking the grin that split his face. He waved.

Nightwing laughed a little and waved back. Then he walked toward the door as the two were coming out.

Flash pulled off his cowl, revealing a somewhat older, but still goofy-looking face. His bright green eyes twinkled, "Rob what's up?"

"Nothing much; just watching you get your butt kicked," Nightwing teased back. Even _after_ he had left his post as Robin, and Wayne Manor completely for that matter, the redhead still insisted on calling him 'Rob' when they were on the job.

"Pfft," Wally rolled his eyes, "I had him cornered. You should have seen before."

"Yes, you were a real firecracker," Superman mused as he walked by, dropping Wally's towel on his head and over his eyes. "If you could just learn to hold that in then we'll be cooking."

Wally watched him continue on down the hallway, "Can't stand the heat stay out of the kitchen," he muttered in reply.

Then he turned his attention back on Nightwing, "Soooo…couldn't find a way to occupy yourself after work?"

"Actually, I had plans but I cancelled them," Nightwing admitted. He put his hands into his pockets. "I was wondering if you were doing anything later tonight."

Wally thought for a moment. "Nope. I'm pretty free. Got a huge test on Monday but I'm sure I'll ace it," the redhead smirked.

"Right, because _you're _still in college," Nightwing smiled.

"Hey, not all of us can be as _brilliant_ as you and finish school early."

Nightwing wrapped his hands around Wally's arm and got up on his tip-toes to kiss him, "I know."

"Hey Wally!" A voice called down from the opposite way Superman had gone.

The two looked up to see John Stewart, Earth's second Green Lantern, walking toward them.

"Going to that meeting tonight?"

"Oh right," Wally face-palmed. "The meeting. I forgot."

Nightwing frowned, "Is it about the Biayla-Affair?"

Wally nodded to him, "Yeah; can't miss it. I think I'm going on one of the teams."

The raven-haired teen's heart fluttered.

John caught up to them then. "But it isn't all night. I'm sure you could sneak out early enough," he chuckled.

Wally grinned back at him, "Thanks for the tip John."

"Hey is there any way I could get into this meeting?" Nightwing turned to John.

The older man's face grew more perplexed, "I don't see how. Considering Batman is still…"

"Kind of upset, I know," Nightwing cut him off in his disappointment. It was no secret Batman was still mad at him for leaving…and right after Flash had died too. Wally's uncle had been a good friend of his.

Wally frowned looking at his boyfriend, "I'll stop by your place later tonight. Won't be too late I promise," he nodded.

"We better get going or we'll miss that meeting," John nodded to Wally before continuing on his way.

Wally made sure he had gone a little ways before putting a hand to his mouth and whispering aside to Nightwing. "I'll tell you what's going on afterwards." Then he jogged after his teammate.

_Nightwing watched him go... _


	2. Chapter 2

It was nearing 8:30 pm when Dick heard a knock on the door. He looked up, oven mitts in hand and a casserole on the counter. He took off his mitts and put them down before exiting the kitchen, "Coming."

When he opened the door he saw Wally, in a black shirt and jeans. He held out a bouquet of baby's breath and daises, "Got these for you."

"They're beautiful. Thanks," Dick took the flowers and went back to the kitchen to find a vase.

Wally stepped in and closed the door behind him, "Smells good in here. That's one thing you got from Alfred."

Dick snorted as he searched his cabinets, "Better Alfred than Bruce."

Wally sat down on the couch while he waited.

"Oh it's ready; I've just got to set the table."

"I got it," Wally stood again and went into the room to help his boyfriend.

As the redhead was putting down a pair of blue plates, cups, and napkins on the table, Dick brought over the casserole. He set it down on a centerpiece which also served as a potholder.

Wally noticed the flowers on the counter to his left, though his number one priority was still the food.

As they ate, Dick noticed Wally eating slowly again. "You don't have to be polite for me; I'm fine with the way you eat," he put his fork down.

Wally looked up, his expression apologetic, "Sorry but I just feel stupid. I mean, you don't eat as much as me."

"My metabolism isn't a hundred times higher than that of an average person," Dick replied.

The redhead frowned slightly.

Dick softened his tone, "Come on. You've been going to school, training, and listening in on League matters today. Eat."

"If you say so," the speedster attacked his plate with renewed vigor.

Despite the fray, the raven-haired teen felt himself smiling. He stopped eating, just watching Wally for a few minutes. After that he asked, "So…what_ did_ happen at that meeting anyway?"

Wally looked up, a noodle hanging out of his mouth. He slurped it up and wiped his mouth with a napkin. "We figured out our plan."

"Go on."

"Superman is going to lead a group with GL, Hawkgirl, and Batman. They're going to attack the west angle of the building," the redhead explained.

"To fight Al Ghul and Joker or to save the hostages?"

"Both, actually."

"So what exactly are _you _going to do? Are you not going or something?" Dick perked up.

/That wouldn't be a bad thing/.

"No, I'm going. But remember from the newspapers that Al Ghul stole a generator along with the President of Biayla and his entourage?" Wally cocked his head.

"Hello Dick! Of course, I forgot all about that," the blue-eyed boy shook his head. "So you're going to get the generator. Who else is going with you?"

"No one is."

It was a good thing Dick wasn't eating or drinking anything or else he would have spat it back out at his boyfriend or on the floor. He still leaned back in surprise and alarm, "What do you mean _no one_ is? Of course _someone _must be. You must not have been paying attention."

Wally scooted a little closer, "I know this is a little hard to believe Dick, but I don't have the attention span of a rabbit anymore."

But Dick didn't laugh at his joke. He didn't even smile, "How could they do this? You've only been on the League for-"

"Two years; they can't provide any exceptions."

"But Wally," Dick lamented, "It's Joker. What if he isn't where you guys_ think_ he is? What if something goes wrong? What if the building explodes-"

Wally reached a hand across the table, clasping both of Dick's in his own.

This paused Dick midsentence.

"Dick. I'm the only one who can get past security there and shut it down. Starting tomorrow at noon it's going to start counting down. And if it reaches zero then all of the people in that complex are dead."

Dick looked back at Wally with trembling lips.

But Wally gazed steadily back at him, "And without its President Biayla will fall to total anarchy. _I have to do this_."

Dick couldn't argue with the logic his boyfriend was using…for once. So he just looked away with a fixed frown and said nothing more. He heard Wally sigh.

"It's going to be okay Dick. I'm going to be alright."

"Why can't G.A. or Wonder Woman or even Black Canary-"

"_Dick_."

Without a word the raven-haired teen stood and exited the kitchen.

Minutes passed.

Dick sat slumped on the dark blue couch in his foyer. He heard the soft clatter of silverware and plates as Wally cleaned up the kitchen. But he didn't go to help him.

/They knew how painful it was for you to watch your uncle go. Why would they do it again? Why would they want the same fate to fall to another speedster so soon?/ the raven-haired man directed his thoughts at Wally.

Then he narrowed his eyes, /Batman. Batman was going. _He knows what the plan is_. He sat there and let Wally agree to this. He sat by and did nothing. Probably because he was still mad at me. /

Wally walked in to see Dick glaring at the dead space ahead of him. He misread the anger, thinking it was for him.

"Dick I'm sorry, I really am," he sat down on the couch next to him.

"Why didn't you argue with them. Why didn't you refuse?"

Wally ran his hand through his hair, "You of all people should know that 40 lives are more important than-"

"_Than what?_ _You?_"

Wally fell silent.

Dick wanted to take back the accusation and all the pain in his voice that went with it. He suddenly wrapped his arms around Wally's neck and leaned in closer so that his head rested on the redhead's shoulder.

"I just don't want to see you get killed."

"I know," Wally put an arm around Dick's back and completed the embrace.

Dick let go a sigh of contentedness, as he felt his boyfriend's warmth and reassurance spread throughout his body.

"But I won't let this go without a fight. I love this relationship Dick. I love you," Wally muttered.

"I love you too," Dick reached up and kissed him.

It lasted a long time.

Dick felt Wally's tongue on his own as the raven-haired boy broke the barrier of their lips. He was consumed with want for the redhead as he slid onto Wally's lap, facing him now.

Wally's arm moved so that he was gently clasping the bottom of Dick's jaw.

Dick kept one hand on the nape of Wally's neck and the other around one of his shoulders and part of his chest. Then he gently but firmly pressed his lover to one side.

Wally slid down the length of the couch, so that his head was on one armrest and his feet lay at the other.

Dick straddled him, kissing all the way and gnawing softly on his lips.

Wally returned the gesture.

As they kissed, the raven-haired teen moved his hand down Wally's chest, over his nipples and to his crotch. He massaged the space between his legs. His other hand found the bottom of Wally's shirt and slid up.

The speedster had let a hand fall to Dick's belt while he did this. Now, with deft accuracy, he undid the buckle and reached around Dick's buttocks and felt downwards.

Dick moaned softly with delight as he felt the hand start lazy circles of squeezing.

Then he briefly stopped kissing and leaned in close to Wally's ear. "Let's go to my bedroom. But first- leave your clothes here. It's kind of messy in there."

There was a hint of surprise in the speedster's eyes; Dick was normally a very neat person.

But he nodded and they began to kiss once more. His other hand reached up to Dick's shirt and starting lifting upwards.

Dick, meanwhile, took the edge of Wally's black shirt and lifted up.

At the same time, they discarded the tops.

Dick laughed as they threw them to the ground.

Wally grinned up at him, shirtless.

The raven-haired teen closed the distance as they continued to kiss.

The redhead was already ahead of him though. He slid Dick's pants off with ease, exposing his boxers. Then he slowly slid those down too.

Dick stopped kissing for a moment to unbuckle Wally's belt. As he moved his jeans down, Dick felt a hand to his private parts already.

Flushed but not objecting, the blue-eyed boy felt under Wally's boxers and pulled those down too. But now, he didn't want to leave.

"We'll get up in a second."

"I second that notion," Wally agreed with small smirk.

Dick smiled back at him, "But now we do things_ my _way."

He stood for a second to shift positions. Instead of facing Wally, he turned so that he was facing Wally's privates. The blue-eyed boy sat back down and scooted his ass up the speedster's chest and bent forward.

This earned Wally's attention. His hands went graciously under Dick's inner thighs, making the younger teen shiver with pleasure. The redhead's moist lips kissed his cheeks, before his tongue rasped down the middle, and into Dick's crack.

While he was doing that, Dick reached under Wally's lower waist and found his ass. He pressed firmly on it before working his head lower to Wally's dick.

His tongue fell wetly on the redhead's inner thigh, tasting the sweet essence of pure superhuman speed on his body. In a way, Dick felt as though he had somehow captured Wally and now he had him all to himself.

/Which was not a bad thing/.

He slowly worked his mouth up to Wally's balls, and then up his cock. His hands had found their way to where his lips were, as they fingered Wally too.

Dick heard a soft groan come from behind him.

He smiled and sat up to look back, "Now do you want to leave?"

_Wally looked back at him past Dick's fantastic ass, "I'll grab the whipped cream."_


	3. Chapter 3

Dick woke to whimpering in the night. Over the shudder of the air conditioner in his bedroom, he wasn't exactly sure where it was coming from at first.

Then it came again.

Dick sat up a little, his nude body exposed from the chest up. He gently shook Wally.

"Wally, Wally wake up," he cooed.

Wally awoke with a start, gasping for breath.

Dick reached his arm across the redhead's bare chest, "Shhh. It's alright. Was it that nightmare about your uncle again?"

"Yeah I-I couldn't save him."

"It's okay; he's happy where he is now. Everything's fine," Dick moved closer to Wally as he spoke. He lifted a leg over the speedster and rested on one of his shoulders. "You're alright."

_He listened as Wally's heart slowed back down to a steady beat. The redhead drifted off again. _

* * *

Dick awoke to empty space a few hours later. He sat up; noticing Wally wasn't in bed with him anymore. But he smelled eggs. With a grin, he stood up and took a shirt and a pair of shorts off the floor to wear temporarily. Then he exited the bedroom.

Wally was in his clothes from yesterday. He looked up from the griddle as Dick walked in. "Morning Sleeping Beauty," he teased lightly.

Dick smirked back, "It's only 7:45. And I have to go to work."

Wally laughed, "Well you're certainly dressed for it."

Dick walked over and elbowed him lightly, looking at the eggs as Wally used a spatula to take them off, "I gave up a lot of my night shifts for you. The least you can do is to show some appreciation."

Just then, a ding! Went off, signaling toast.

Wally walked across the kitchen to get them, "I do appreciate it. Now I don't have to worry about you getting mugged in the middle of the night."

"Blüdhaven isn't as bad as Gotham."

"Yeah but it's no Central," Wally looked back at him as he put cheese on the toast.

Dick frowned slightly, "Neither is the Middle East."

Wally put down the food and looked back at Dick, "We already discussed this. I have to go."

Dick put his hands up in submission, "I know, I just wish you didn't."

The raven-haired teen remembered last night when he heard Wally cry in his sleep. He remembered Superman taking him down in training.

/You aren't ready yet. Solo in Central is one thing; League affairs are a whole new level/.

"Dick, stop worrying. I can tell by your facial expression," Wally walked back and handed him a plate. It had an egg and cheese sandwiched between two pieces of toast on it.

"I'm not worrying," the blue-eyed boy lied, taking a bite.

Wally readied a plate for himself as well. A moment of silence passed before he spoke, "I have to go soon too. I bet Duncan is dying to pee."

Dick chuckled, "At least he's housebroken now."

"They say Dalmatians are harder to train," Wally looked back as he poured coffee into two mugs. "Because they like to run around a lot."

"Well you're a perfect match then."

"Ha ha. Very funny."

Still smirking, Dick walked over and opened the cabinet which led to the cream and sugars, "Here, let me get that."

Wally moved out of his way as the smaller teen wriggled his way through. He asked nonchalantly, "Cream and 37 sugars correct?"

The redhead grinned, "Yep."

"Go, go. Stop hovering over me and eat. I'll be right there," Dick shooed Wally away with his plate.

_The speedster smirked a little but walked off to the kitchen counter. _

* * *

Dick checked his watch; 11:00 – he was going to be late.

"I'm leaving early today Chief," he stated quickly as he swept past the security check-in at the police station. He signed himself out and returned his cuffs, gun, and taser.

"Alright Grayson, take care of yourself," the lady replied tersely as she walked by.

The man at the desk was storing Dick's items away as the raven-haired teen jogged briskly out.

Dick ran to the back parking lot. Glancing at a nearby camera, the young man took a sharp right where he knew the blind spot was.

He picked a remote control out of his pocket, and then he clicked a button on it.

Silently, a door in the back of the complex- a small building used for storing obsolete materials- opened wide. His motorcycle raced to his side.

Dick changed quickly into his suit and discarded his clothing in the warehouse for later pick-up.

_Then he raced onto Blüdhaven's streets as Nightwing. _

* * *

It was 11:58 am. Flash paced the paneled floors of Watchtower.

"Hey man, don't waste all your energy here. We have work to do," Green Lantern walked over, greeting him.

Flash didn't realize until GL put a hand to his shoulder that he had been in accelerated mode. The redhead gave a small smile and slowed back down to normal speed. But he could still feel his mind racing.

"Sorry. Is everyone almost ready?"

"Almost," GL looked back over his shoulder. "Hawkgirl misplaced her mace."

"How often has that happened?"

"Not a lot. Manhunter was having trouble finding the coordinates this morning too."

Flash frowned and looked at him quizzically, "How is _that_ possible? I mean the place is on international news."

"Yeah. But either our equipment is failing us or Al Ghul was trying out some kind of cloaking device," GL shifted and looked suspiciously around himself. "I don't know. These are bad omens to me."

"We're ready," Superman's voice interrupted all conversation in the room.

The Man of Steel and Hawkgirl were walking out …the warrior had her mace.

"Great, the sooner we get this over with the better," Green Lantern left Flash's side as he started toward the transporter.

Flash looked to his side and spotted Batman turning away from the computer where Martian Manhunter stood. The Dark Knight paused, as if feeling someone watch him, before looking directly at the speedster.

The younger Leaguer couldn't help but bite his lip.

Ever since his uncle had died Batman had hardly spoken a word to him. He concluded it was because he wore his uncle's uniform, which must constantly remind him along with everyone else on The League that Barry Allen was dead.

"Come on Kid," GL called back to his teammate, making the speedster jump back to his senses.

Flash turned and saw everyone already standing there.

The red-clad hero darted over, making his way to the platform in a fraction of a second.

_Batman narrowed his eyes and nodded to Martian Manhunter, "Take us down." _


	4. Chapter 4

Nightwing sped through the barren desert of Biayla.

His hair whipped in the wind as he lifted his wrist to check the time on his right handle bar.

12:00.

He was late.

The young super bent closer to his vehicle, hoping it would make him_ that_ much faster to get there before Flash entered the building.

But he secretly doubted it.

The raven-haired teen narrowed his eyes at the horizon as a building appeared in view.

Al Ghul had chosen an immodest skyscraper. Like a ranch house, it stretched from the center outwards; except _unlike_ a ranch house, it stretched on for five miles. It was covered in blue and green brick, and held no visible windows.

Something this conspicuous made Nightwing's skin crawl. The evil millionaire must be very confident in his security to have settled here over a gutter or an old warehouse- the kinds of criminals the raven-haired teen was used to fighting.

It took another precious minute and a half for the hero to draw closer. He could make out the horrendous height of the building and then the detail on the bricks. His smallness in comparison quickly fell under the shadow of the hulk, shielding Nightwing from the relentless heat of the Biaylan sun.

He stopped his bike and listened. The wind fell dead as silence consumed him.

Nightwing disembarked his bike and jogged over to the side of the building.

The brick was cool to the touch; he could even feel it through his glove. The young man flipped open his right gauntlet and took out a device. He put it to his left ear and listened again.

_Still, silence. _

He pulled away and turned back, "Guess I'll just scale this thing and try to find a way in."

As soon as he finished the sentence, the brick behind him exploded to pieces. He fell forward as a large chunk hit him in the back.

Grunts and loud battle cries erupted forth.

Nightwing spun around on his elbows to see that a hole had been blown in the wall.

Batman was on the ground with a man's hand to his throat.

The man wore black and held a very large staff in the other hand.

Behind them, the raven-haired teen caught sight of Superman's cape as he fought evildoers.

Hawkgirl flew across raising her mace.

The place was chaos.

Nightwing jumped to the balls of his feet, pulling out his Escrima Sticks. He surged forward, hitting the man on Batman under the jaw.

The Dark Knight rolled to his feet soon after, "Go home Nightwing. You don't belong here."

"Are you crazy?" Nightwing smacked down the man as he tried to make a comeback. "If I wasn't here you would be dead right now."

Batman was already running back inside.

Nightwing widened his eyes a little, "Wait! At least tell me what's going on!" He ran after him.

If the former Boy Wonder thought from the _outside _the scene looked chaotic, he was in for a big surprise.

Men in black _were_ _everywhere _surrounded by broken furniture in a large dome-like space. Superman and Hawkgirl- along with Batman- were the only Leaguers.

Which left Green Lantern's whereabouts unknown and Flash presumably near the generator.

A man in black ran into Nightwing, making him realize he had lost his former mentor in the fray.

"Nightwing!" The Man of Steel greeted him with a thunderous voice as he threw ten men to the ground, in the air, and into the walls. He flew to the young hero's position. "I know you are not technically a League member but we need your help."

"Sure- what do you need?" Nightwing ducked and pulled out a wingarang. He threw it at a couple of guys who were coming close.

"Green Lantern is helping the hostages but we've yet to account for one person-"

Nightwing widened his eyes, knowing who it was right away, "Joker."

"Right. We haven't seen a trace of him since we touched down." Superman turned suddenly, shooting laser beams from his pupils at a man who was inches away from touching.

The man flew back, nailing some of his cohorts as the line hit the far wall.

Then the League Member turned back, "I'm afraid-"

_But Nightwing was already gone. _


	5. Chapter 5

12:00.

Flash and the other League members of his party landed near the building's south side.

A hot breeze dusted them in sand.

Hawkgirl made a face as her Spanish accent grew thick in disgust, "Gross. Let's go in."

Superman narrowed his eyes slightly at the building but nodded, "Alright. You all know the plan." The Man of Steel took off in full flight at the building.

Hawkgirl flapped her wings and followed, as Batman ran after them.

Green Lantern lingered for a moment, turning to Flash. "They're expecting us. Be careful Hot Shot."

The speedster smiled a little in return, "Don't worry; I'll stop the countdown."

The green-clad super looked protesting, as if Flash hadn't understood what he really meant. But he looked over suddenly as Superman crashed headlong into the building, ripping open a hole. So Green Lantern settled with a nod in Flash's direction and took to the air after them, his arms out in front; powering blazing.

Flash's smile melted away to a slight frown, but in a blink he was gone too; the dust kicked up by his feet already settling.

The speedster followed his teammates in but took a sharp right- everyone passing by him in slow-motion as he disappeared out of the room.

Flash ran down a long corridor before zipping through an open door at the end.

Of course, the red-clad hero thought the door being open was weird, but that didn't excuse the fact he needed to go through with his assignment. It was more important.

He came across the first set of barriers on either side of the next room; electrical currents which would make any _normal_ being stop dead in his tracks. Flash sped up his molecules though and slid right through.

Next came the strobe lights; designed specifically to stop a speedster. But Flash's friends had planned for this- they had designed special goggles which would make the lights ineffective. And to be truthful, the speedster took the chance to wear them since they were very close in appearance to those he'd worn as Kid Flash, and that brought back good memories.

As he made it through this second barrier, the speedster skidded to a halt. Before him were 5 foot-high spikes shooting up from the ground. But they were all broken.

/Like someone had come through here already/.

The speedster made his way more slowly, weaving his way around them until he was out on the other side. He looked back again skeptically, and then looked forward.

/Right. He had a job to do. /

The door was unlocked. Flash opened it and was lead into another room. His eyes darted to the generator in the corner, the blinking red numbers indicating the countdown.

4 minutes, 46 seconds.

He looked around again but the room was barren besides the generator. So he darted to it and began work.

There was 4 minutes, 31 seconds left when sudden laughter broke out in the room.

Flash spun around instantly, recognizing the clown by this voice before seeing his figure slip from a hidden panel in the ceiling.

"Flash boy! And here I thought the rumors were fake and the real one _wasn't_ dead."

The red-clad hero narrowed his eyes, tensing.

Joker strode out further into the room. His purple and green top matched his skinny pants. His green hair was slicked back and his smile as sickeningly demented as always.

"And of course I _do_ know it's you, because I have been _watching!_" he sang. "Almost thought you were the other one until you sneezed."

Flash's gaze darted back to the generator.

4 minutes, 18 seconds.

/Joker is stalling/.

He whipped his head back at the clown, who was still grinning as if he knew a joke the speedster didn't.

"Back off, there's no time for you."

"Oh_ cupcake_! You break my heart," Joker feigned sadness. Then he suddenly stood erect and came at Flash.

The redhead didn't know if he was trying to get at the machine, or get at him. But he knew he had to protect the machine anyway, since people were going to die if he didn't- more specifically, his teammates and the hostages.

So he stood his ground and fired a few quick jabs when his opponent grew close.

Joker's hand slipped from his pocket at the same time and he threw a bunch of bladed playing cards.

The cards whistled as they flew out the clown's hand.

Flash widened his eyes slightly, but ducked and dodged all of them.

Except for one.

That caught the side of his cowl, ripping a seam on the side of his head. It didn't hurt him, but it exposed his red hair.

Flash withdrew further against the generator, and took the reprieve in the fight to continue work on disarming it.

Joker's eyes lit up when he saw the splash of hair and Flash turn back around.

"Oh, Kid, you're so much less fun now. All grown up and in your big-boy pants. And here I thought you really cared about me."

He reached out a hand to grab Flash's shoulder but the super saw it coming and ducked away.

Though now, the Joker had free reign over the generator.

The clown howled with laughter, "Or are you scared of me?" He reached into his pocket again and glanced over it. "Now what do you say if I just blow us all up?"

The speedster had no choice.

He ran at the clown, knocking him clear off his feet. The two tumbled to the ground, Flash pinning him.

However, Joker had not been taking out a remote to set off the potential bomb. He had been taking out a gaseous device.

It shot up now, smoke filling Flash's face and nostrils.

The hero stumbled off him for a second, trying to figure out what it was but trying to get away from it at the same time.

His vision was becoming blurry already.

Then, more raucous laughter from the Joker.

Flash darted to the generator again, determined to save his friends.

_/I just don't want to see you get killed/. _

It was a fleeting thought, and yet Dick's voice came back to Flash's head for just a moment.

Then his fingers were working rapidly to disarm the damn generator once more. His eyes fell to the countdown.

2 minutes, 1 second.

Something hard hit Flash in the side then, _something metal_.

He was on the ground and pushing himself up.

Joker stood over him with a crowbar.

"At first I was undecided about taking you. After all, _Flash _isn't my kind of guy. I'm usually more of a _Bat man_ myself."

Flash rolled to the right as the crowbar came down on where he was before.

He darted to the machine and began working again.

1 minute, 38 seconds.

"But then I realized _who you were_; Kid Flash- Best friend to Boy Wonder! Well, the _former _Boy Wonder."

Sparks flew across Flash's vision as the piece of metal came down hard on his head. He fell dizzyingly to the ground, groaning and putting a hand to the injury.

Joker grinned smugly from over him again. "And what better way to get back at my enemy then to kill the kid who knew his kid?"

Another swing- a rib cracked audibly.

"Well, killing _his kid_ would be better," Joker considered, looking up at the ceiling. He shrugged, eyes closed. "But I'll just settle for the next best thing." He looked down only to find Flash not there.

He turned, seeing the hero leaning heavily against the generator as he worked.

Joker's eyebrows went up as he swatted the crowbar a few times in his hands, "You really _are_ the Fastest Man Alive, aren't you, Butter Biscuit?" He stalked forward.

Flash didn't turn around as he was suddenly feeling very _dark_. His senses were giving into whatever gas the Joker had given him. It wasn't his infamous Joker venom- Flash knew that by now he would be laughing uncontrollably as it killed him.

Which meant Joker wanted him alive; for some reason.

The clown was just behind him.

58 seconds.

Then, the countdown stopped.

Joker seemed surprised as Flash allowed a momentary sigh of relief.

Then he was jerked back as Joker pulled him back. He fought until the crowbar came down again and one of his legs was now bent the wrong way.

The Flash could no longer see or feel much of anything.

He knew he was going to pass out soon.

_/You of all people should know that 40 lives are more important than-/ _

_/Than what? You? /_

Joker dropped him to the floor, and a heartbeat later he felt the moist hot breath of the clown next to his right ear.

"Want me to let you in on a little secret, Flash Boy? The hostage plan was Mr. Wine-Drinker's idea," a tongue ran over his scarlet lips; "I was doing it all along to get to _you_."

Against his will, Flash passed out.


	6. Chapter 6

**I say birdarang because wingding sounds lame Nightwing xD I mean come on, a wingding sounds like a Twinkie or some other stuffed, processed pastry. I'm actually pretty sure they market something called a wingding...**

**/ahem.**

**Hopefully this chapter is just as good as the last! Just wrote it this morning. Thanks to all those who favorited, reviewed, and subscribed!**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

Nightwing's blood was pounding in his ears.

/Come on, get there faster. _Faster_/.

He pulled out four birdarangs and threw them- two in each hand- at the outlets on either side of this new chamber.

The electrical currents gave a little zzzaap! And then died, smoke rising as if in a futile attempt to stop him.

Nightwing ran through the smoke.

The young hero felt sweat starting to trickle down and absorb into his suit when he arrived at the strobe lights. However, they were designed to stop a speedster- and no one else- so they were merely uncomfortable and made things a little difficult to see for the ebony-haired man as he plowed onwards.

/Flash you better be there. You better be_ alive_/.

Next came the room with the spikes, which Nightwing quickly surpassed by using his training of dodging and contorting as the former Robin.

On the other side he saw the slightly ajar door and darted in.

/….Oh no.../

/...no, no, no, no, No!/

Blood. Everywhere.

There was a trail leading _from_ the generator, _to_ the generator, and in general...all around the room.

But it pooled in one particular area.

Nightwing was pretty sure his heart stopped beating as he walked slowly and quietly in.

His boots made a hollow sound, echoing off the walls as he circled around to the side. His breath came in short pants from running.

Nightwing's feet brought him to the generator.

It was stopped at 58 seconds.

But of course he wasn't looking at that. Instead, he was looking at the wall- something was stuck there, in the crevices of the brick.

His gloved hand came slowly up and he swallowed as he wrenched the object free.

A bladed card. A maniacal joker's card.

With a piece of Flash's cowl on it.

All at once, Nightwing's eyes widened and he felt a rush of adrenalin, deep fear, anger and angst hit him like a subway train.

"Dammit Wally!"

Tears stung his eyes and he flung his head up at the bulbous ceiling and felt his throat tighten.

"Dammit!" he shouted again into the empty room.

He was on his knees then, crying; and angry _because _he was crying. Because he had let Wally get into this mess and now there was this deep-seeded fear that they would never get out again. That their relationship- and Wally's life- could be over.

/Why did you have to be the hero? Shit Wally, why!/

He looked at the floor again, to try and regain his composure. However, what he regained instead only fueled his rage.

His knee had cracked something on the way down. He reached under and pulled out a familiar looking pair of goggles.

The red goggles _The League_ had assigned to Flash for this mission; for the mission they'd sent Flash to _all alone_.

And suddenly, Nightwing knew _who _he was going to take his burning anguish out on.

* * *

They arrived slower and later than he; which, unknowingly to them, made the ebony's rage even stronger.

Superman naturally, came first. Followed by Batman and Green Lantern. Hawkgirl wasn't with them.

The Kryptonian's eyes widened as he beheld the sight, "What happened here?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Nightwing bit. "The inevitable."

Green Lantern tried to exchange a glance with Batman, but the Dark Knight kept staring dead ahead himself.

In an attempt to better display his fury, Nightwing tried to throw down the Joker card; but being a playing card, it lost its ferocity as soon as it left his hand and fell limply to the floor.

Evidently Joker had a certain way of throwing these things.

"Did you see where they went? Any particular direction?" GL asked worriedly.

Nightwing looked away, arms crossed. "No. He was already gone with him when I got here." There was no disguising the hurt in his voice.

"He performed his duty heroically. His case will be looked into." Batman's blunt and seemingly disinterested voice made Nightwing snap again.

"His _duty_?" he snarled, masked eyes staring directly into Batman's. "You mean _your_ duty. He was just a kid; it's _your_ job to look after him on the field."

The Dark Knight's eyes narrowed, "It is my _duty_ to correlate missions. He is a minor no longer. Nineteen-"

"-Is hardly the age to make thoroughly responsible decisions!" Nightwing cut him off.

"At least he waited until he was that age, instead of running off as soon as he passed into adulthood."

In a heartbeat Nightwing lunged.

However, the Man of Steel was there to block him as the younger made disgusted and enraged noises, trying to claw and attack his former mentor.

"Now's not the time to fight amongst ourselves," Superman stated.

Batman didn't even flinch as both he and his former protégé ignored the Kryptonian.

"He's been kidnapped by some psycho clown who's taken him God knows where, Bruce!" Nightwing shouted.

The Dark Knight looked slightly miffed Nightwing had used his real name. He turned around to walk away.

"And you've already lost one Flash- you know what that did to Wally? It _destroyed_ him. But it's good to know that you didn't mind losing _your _best friend and _his _uncle! It's nice to know you didn't care-"

At this Batman snapped back around. In two easy steps he stood mere inches from Nightwing's face, the latter of the two hanging over Superman's shoulder.

"Don't you _dare_ talk to me like that again, Richard. Understand?"

They held each other's glower for a few moments, each challenging the other to say more. Finally, Nightwing won out.

"I'm not your kid anymore Bruce. You failed both Wally and Barry today. There's no getting around it."

He stopped the struggle and pushed away from Superman's hold.

Green Lantern put a hand to Batman's shoulder, worried that he'd seriously find some way to get around the Kryptonian and break something in Nightwing.

But the Caped Crusader just shrugged him off, whipping around and stalked back out of the room silently.

* * *

**p.s. "All at once, Nightwing's eyes widened and he felt a rush of adrenalin, deep fear, anger and angst hit him like a subway train." - If anyone has read my "A Promise Worth Keeping" story, you will get this subtle, cruel humor.**

**Can we get some story with this angst?  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**First off: Sooooooooo sorry it took so long this out, guys! I just finished it about 10 minutes ago, performed a quick proofread, and now I'm posting because I'm pretty sure it's as good as it's gonna get for what it is :P **

**This one's sort of just fluff; and it might be boring or too short, etc. Hopefully it's enjoyable though, because you guys deserve it for waiting ^_^ **

**Thank you so much for all the kind reviews and words of encouragement, like everyone else on this site, I continue writing and posting for the satisfaction of making people happy. **

**As always, Enjoy! :) **

* * *

Nightwing didn't go to Watchtower with the Leaguers.

He watched, as Hawkgirl emerged with a captured Al Ghul and 35 Biayla captives and important officials. She and the others were thanked, quite honorably, by Biayla's President and others there.

The ebony stood in the shade of the building, his arms crossed. Of course he understood Biaylan, but he was not in the mood.

At length the Biaylans left with Al Ghul and the generator, as they had jurisdiction over both.

The others prepared to leave.

Superman, the bullet-proof softie that he was, cast one last look at Nightwing. Even from a distance, the teenager could tell his features were creased into a frown, and a guilty expression had fallen over his face.

Nightwing didn't blame him _particularly_ but he was upset enough to look away.

The young hero didn't make eye contact with any of the others; particularly Batman.

Instead he turned as Green Lantern lifted the Dark Knight in the air, following Hawkgirl and Superman who had already taken to the skies.

The condescending air of his mentor did not leave him until the supers were gone.

With a grunt Nightwing pushed himself off the brick. The wall hadn't felt cool to the touch this time; in fact its seemingly sudden roughness made a chaffing sound as the hero's back rubbed off.

Of course the Leaguers had already looked for clues. But not nearly as long as Nightwing would've liked.

"All of fifteen minutes," he growled to himself. "That's all Wally means to them. _Fifteen minutes_."

In his heart of hearts, he knew The League just had other things that just needed to be done. Biaylan officials would need to be kept in check; in case they decided to do something drastic with either the generator or Al Ghul.

And the country itself would likely be on the edge of a revolt without its political and military leaders.

Not to mention the rest of the world's problems weren't put on hold this entire time. Though that's what Nightwing would have done if he had control over the globe.

The ebony realized he had been storming around the edge of the building, kicking up sand and otherwise acting out. So he worked hard to regain control of his temper and body language.

/That's fine. I'll be able to give a more thorough analysis myself/ he thought bitterly. /This is the reason I went solo, right? Without affiliations? No one can tell me what I can or can't do/.

And so the ebony slipped inside the gaping hole, to retrace his steps from earlier in the afternoon.

* * *

"We should organize a search party; Batman, would you like to-"

"No."

The Dark Knight was touching down just outside Gotham City Limits. He had about enough of his "_fellow Leaguers'" _useless chatter.

Superman continued behind him, also landing and following a few steps, "Then how are we-"

"Through tireless analysis of clues and covert stakeouts." If he were the type, he would have rolled his eyes.

/These people should know me by now/.

But the Caped Crusader smirked darkly to himself, because they _didn't _seem to.

/No one did except-/

His face fell back to a harsh, cold frown.

"Should we-" He turned, glaring until Hawkgirl fell silent.

GL raised his eyebrows. "Right...we'll just call you if anything comes up." He took the initiative to leave, and the others reluctantly followed.

Hawkgirl glanced back down and muttered something to herself before flapping her wings.

Once they were gone, Batman pressed a button on a remote he produced from his utility belt. It took all of maybe five minutes for the Batmobile to pull up.

But it had been enough time to think, and for that guilty feeling in the pit of his stomach to expand into a monstrosity.

He got into the car and drove off.

* * *

"Welcome back, sir," Alfred chirped as soon as the Dark Knight appeared out of his vehicle.

The butler set down his cleaning implements and walked over politely. "Would you like a cup of tea? Or perhaps a crumpet? I just pulled a fresh batch from the oven."

Batman didn't reply, he just stalked past the elderly man.

Alfred frowned, watching as his master sat himself at the Batcomputer. "Pardon my asking, but is everything alright sir?"

Surprisingly, this time Bruce answered. For he _was _Bruce; he'd torn off his cowl the moment he'd sat down.

"No. Everything's _not _alright. Flash was taken by Joker."

Alfred widened his eyes and breathed, "My word. Have you located a trail?"

"No. But we have his calling card," Bruce held up the Joker card before throwing it to the floor. Unlike Nightwing, he _knew _how to throw the weapon. It landed with a sickeningly sound of metal on metal as it sliced into the surface layer of the floor. The small piece of red cowl was still attached to it.

Alfred looked up from it to see Bruce Wayne's head in his hands, "I promised him Alfred. I promised Barry I'd take care of his nephew on the field."

The butler carefully and briskly began to walk toward Bruce, "I am confident you will find him, Master Bruce. After all, you are Gotham's Greatest Detective."

Bruce's hands slipped down his face, drawing his stressed features down to a point before they fell back to the brooding look he always bore when he was alone or Batman.

"You didn't see the blood. At this point I could just be looking for a body."

Alfred rested a firm hand on Bruce's shoulder, "Do not give up hope, sir. Mr. West is a true fighter. He _will _surviveuntil you find him."

The billionaire let out a soft sigh. Then he raised his eyes slowly to the Englishman.

"Thanks Al."

The latter smiled, and gave the younger man a haughty look. "Now about those crumpets, Master Bruce..."

* * *

**Dick's sounding a little Jason-ish...:P But he's missing his favorite speedster! **

**Hrmmm... speaking of which I think the next one shall be about Wally...we should check in with him and see what's going on.**

**Thank you again to all who've read, and a special thanks to my BFF on this site- grayember13. Her support makes me feel all warm inside, lol. Also, "One of Robin's Buttons" is a pretty interesting story by her, check it out.**

**Gosh, I'm mushy and chatty today xD**

**p.s. Don't feel bad if you're skipping out on all this bold print stuff, sometimes I do that too if the author wrote a ton. The story is all that counts.  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**I know I've been late with updates, but that's because I'm working on a Children's book, Costuming, "Goku Learns a Lesson" and Opening an Etsy Shop simultaneously. So sorry, but I'm just kind of all over the place like that :P **

**Warning: A LOT OF DESCRIPTION in the beginning. If you don't like this chapter because of it, I'm sorry- if it's any condolence I hate describing things :P so for those of you who end up liking it, I'll be pretty impressed since I feel like I'm horrible at it. **

**Listened to "Drive by" by Train while writing this...idk why, but kind of reminds me of the plot. **

**As always, **

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

/_Dick_/.

Unlike they say in the movies and everywhere else, The Flash _had not_ _forgotten_ the situation or any detail of the plot leading up to it; despite the blows to the head.

He woke with a start to the sound of his boyfriend's name echoing through his mind.

/I let him down/.

So much was true as the super looked around; he was in a dimly lit room about a quarter of the size of a football stadium. Chains and rusted shackles hung from rotting wooden rafters; if Joker wouldn't kill him, the super noted they probably would when they came crashing down on him at any moment.

All this was lit by a few, sparse, out-of-place light bulbs dangling from the ceiling; the only new additions to his prison in awhile, clearly.

/Wait, why can't I move?/

Flash looked up, the stretch in his neck muscles telling him he had something heavy weighted on his shoulders. Above him, his hands were shackled to the concrete walling. He looked down, and so were his legs.

/What's this clown playing at? He knows I have super speed. Unless-/

The first sound that escaped the super's lips was a groan as a current of electricity wracked his body. This seemed to set off all his other injuries as well from before, since his head suddenly began pounding and his back burned.

/-Shouldn't have tried vibrating. But I can't heal like this. I haven't eaten since- wait, what time _is it_ anyway? What day is it? How long have I been here-/

The speedster's accelerated thoughts were cut off by sudden cackling.

Before his very eyes, the wall opposite trembled and shook a little as it opened upwards like a garage door.

/What the- what kind of room is this?/

Joker stood there, grinning with a purple handbag slung over a shoulder. It matched his purple jacket to a T.

"Gooooooood Morning Flash!" he laughed, imitating his best Robin Williams.

The speedster grit his teeth and his eyes narrowed in response.

"I'm going to pretend you said good morning back," the clown decided, picking his way about the room as if it were already littered with bodies.

"Fuck off."

Joker stopped, a mere yard from the young hero. "Everybody's friend in Central is telling me to _fuck off_?" he looked aghast.

Suddenly he was all Flash could see as he bounded the rest of the way. One pale white hand squeezed Flash's cheeks together so hard he had to look down at him.

"Let's skip the introductions then, okay Butter Biscuit?"

Joker let go and, even though it wasn't for very long, Flash could feel the minor sting of where his fingernails had dug into his cheekbones.

The clown stepped back and dropped his bag, crouching to retrieve something. Then he quickly pulled that something out.

Flash almost flinched when he held it an inch from his face. But he opened one eye to see that it appeared to be a regular bottle of Deer Park water. The cap was unscrewed.

"Here, take a drink," Joker offered with a grin from behind it.

The super managed a shake of his head and forced his gaze to look elsewhere.

"Come on. I _insist_."

Flash felt the plastic being shoved down his throat; his chapped lips began to bleed again and he realized that he _had_ been thirsty.

/If only I could get one myself instead of having a psycho clown feed me water that probably has serum or something in it-/

His eyes began to water a little when the neck of the bottle was suddenly down his throat all the way and he sputtered; unable to breathe.

Joker laughed louder than before and took it back out, to Flash's relief.

_Then The Clown Prince of Crime did the unexpected._

A flash of metal, reflecting the light from the bulb above them. Followed by a _snap!_ as searing pain enveloped Flash's chest.

"There it is sir! A drink for a rib. Would you like change?" Joker laughed as he dropped his crowbar back into his bag.

The super let out a small groan in reply, then clenched his teeth shut when he did.

"What are you playing at?"

"Oh boy! You finally see this is a game," the other clasped his hands joyfully. "Well," he put a finger to his chin, "Every time you need something- a drink, food, _a trip to the bathroom_-"He gave the speedster a wink before continuing. "It's gonna cost ya."

"I think your prices are too high."

"Too bad, they aren't negotiable," Joker sniffed before grinning again. "Most people would just take off your mask, expose your identity to the public, and kill you. But isn't this so much more _fun_?"

/There's nothing fun about premeditated torture and murder/.

But Flash thought better of it, and replied through clenched teeth,

"I'm having a blast."

"Great! Oh goody, I take back what I said before, cupcake. You love_ everyone_ don't you? Particularly your Uncle J." He ruffled the tuft of red hair sticking out through the piece of missing cowl.

Flash didn't say anything this time.

So Joker put back his bottle of water, busying himself with a happy tune. Before long he stood,

"But for your sake I hope your friends find you soon. That metabolism of yours_ is a killer_," he laughed at his own joke. "At least when they arrive I'll have an excuse to end your existence a little earlier than expected. Gotta be flexible in this business, you know?"

The speedster had long since stopped paying attention; he heard the clown but knew he was only trying to invoke fear; which he had no fear in dying except for the fact he might not see Dick again.

"Ah well," Joker slung the bag back over his shoulder. "I'll see you in a few hours. Harley might be with me. Won't that be fun?"

With that he turned and skipped his way out; whistling.

As the garage door started its slow descent, Flash narrowed his eyes at it.

/I'm going to try something the next time you're in here, clown. Just you wait/.

He paused, looking back up at the ceiling.

"If he hasn't poisoned me already."

* * *

**Thanks again to all reviewers, subscribers, and favoriters...(made up that last word). Love you guys! Including grayember13, Robin Red R, Orpheus-karo of course :D I love you all equally but these three just offer so much encouragement! **

*****/What the- what kind of room is this?/...my sentiments exactly, Wally. But it's a room created of no logic, such as my brain conspires :P Wouldn't I be a fantastic creator of Wonderland? xD **


	9. Chapter 9

**Not gonna lie guys, I'm actually kind of nervous about this chapter. I mean, it came easily but I have no idea if it's at all entertaining. And there are so many subscribers! My goodness, most of you just lurk xD **

**But despite its flaws, **

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

Nightwing hadn't found any clues. Not a single one.

He scowled at the desert dunes but jumped on his motorcycle anyway. Although Wally was in immediate danger and his world was crumbling down around him, it was getting cooler outside and he wanted to be home before dark.

...So he could notify Blüdhaven's Police Department he wouldn't be in for a few days.

As he raced across Biayla's sand, the ebony couldn't help but delve back into the case.

_/_Joker couldn't have taken him far; he doesn't have super-speed like Wally does. So he must still be here in Central Europe_/._

The thought sickened him, because he was leaving behind his boyfriend.

/But I don't know where he is/.

* * *

Meanwhile, Batman hadn't left the Batcave.

His meticulous and calculative gaze scrutinized the computer screen, scanning through countless files and pieces of data without losing a single word.

The blue of the computer lit his silhouette and partly the cave, as bare minimum lighting lit the rest. Although Bruce Wayne was pompous and ready to splurge at any moment, Batman preferred only the essentials.

He was in a trance-like state, a type of constant self-awareness, yet constant studying.

"Computer, bring up file 7-4D," his gravelly voice echoed a little in the cave as the computer made a coherent beeping noise and the file appeared on screen. But it needed a pass code.

"May 16th, 1993."

"Access granted."

In the back of his mind, somewhere in the subconscious, Batman gave an inward grimace. May 16th was Richard's birthday. He had learned of it not long after adopting the young acrobat, and soon after Joker had broken out of Arkham to cause more trouble.

But the super wasn't thinking about that consciously, he was watching the screen as articles and pictures came to view.

After sifting through all the information concerning Biayla's incident, including everything he knew already, the Dark Knight decidedly opened this single file. One containing all information about every time he had faced Joker, including the chemical accident which led to him becoming the villain he was today.

Now contrary to popular belief, it wasn't that the Caped Crusader was inhuman or incapable of never thinking anything he didn't want to. Just like anyone else, sometimes he thought about things he didn't plan on thinking on, subjects and matters that he, through years of training, had sorted through and was bent on keeping from escaping, only to have them suddenly...

_Slip._

This was one of those times. The file itself made him feel involuntarily emotions and think involuntary thoughts, such as the processing of fear and anger, of guilt and betrayal.

But today he ironically enough thought of Barry Allen; and Batman, for once in a long time, considered how the man would have worked given the current situation. Unlike himself, Barry was a man of kind of witty and humorous decorum; although he tended to jump all over the place in his work, but only because he saw the bigger picture...

_...Something Batman had secretly always missed; he had worked hard to force it into second nature, but never quite got it down to a science. _

Besides that Barry was thorough and careful about where he had been and where he was going. Admirable aspects to any detective, that was for sure. And if his nephew had been taken while he were alive, he'd be devastated and think about nothing else until he was found and safe-

Though now that was Batman's job. The Caped Crusader was brought back to the present with this thought; _to this file_. Rapidly, he scanned through the articles and pictures he knew so well – the only subject matter he truly knew by heart, unfortunately.

And he was trying to make connections.

Such was the work of a detective, but..._was that the only reason_? His feelings stated otherwise but his logic cast it aside as foolish to listen to such opinions without _solid fact_.

So he forced his brain into submission as he continued to read the more recent articles.

"...captured, killed, rescuer also captured, killed..." the man muttered under his breath uncharacteristically. He was usually so calm and quiet.

"...captured, brutally tortured a crowd of civilians; Joker proceeded to embarrass the mother of a son who she was trying to save. She was killed on site." He had remembered that one all too well. Gotham, being the crime-infested city was, only mourned her for a day.

Then came the article that topped it all. The one that made Batman's stop fall flat, his anger skyrocket, and his anguish burn in tortured vain.

"Captured thousands; fate rested in the hands of The Flash. Saved the city from catastrophic bomb. Killed on site..."

And in that moment, whether it was from a synapse in Batman's brain or from a whispering of his dead teammate, he widened his eyes.

After so much searching, after all the unpredictability thrown at him through the years, the endless, sleepless nights and time spent _thinking _about Joker's next move...

_It all made sense now._ _He saw the bigger picture._

Batman stood, his cape falling soundlessly to the floor as he walked and then ran to his Batmobile.

_Because lately _capturing someone_ was only the half of it with Joker; it was the person who came _after _who was truly in for it._

With this revelation, the Dark Knight momentarily let himself fall into vulnerability. He thought he had finally figured the clown out.

But, like everything in his life it seemed, he was proved inexplicably, wrong.

"Batman," Manhunter's voice interrupted his epiphany and his motion of jumping into the Batmobile.

The Caped Crusader backed up a little, regaining his balance, "What is it."

"Joker. He has...given us a... _demand_. To free Flash."

The Dark Knight perked up but didn't let it show in his voice, "Well."

"Yes. He asks for "all the money"."

""All the money" from what?"

"No, that is not its interpretation. John has informed us of the meaning."

Batman listened closer as the Martian paused to clear his throat,

"_All the money in the world_."

* * *

**Lots of reveals, lots of reveals...**

**I wanted to offer a new way Barry Allen could have died, and a new birthday for Dick (considering YJ took his other one- and I'm not aware of what other b-day he had before that). I thought Spring really suited Dick since he's named after robins and robins are usually plentiful in the spring- especially after it's just rained.**

**So I did put some thought into this, hopefully it didn't just fall on its face...because a lot of it was just me talking about Bruce. But hey, would Batman really allow his thoughts to be broadcasted? Maybe, but right now it didn't seem appropriate.**

**Next chapter will (hopefully) be longer! **

***Random facts- My birthday is five days after Wally's. We both go to schools named Keystone (Pre-Invasion). Neither of our relationships with our dads is...normal. Honestly, it's kind of weird considering I cosplay him. (And yes, being the ego-centric I am, I made Dick's birthday my half-birthday. Whoop-de-doo). Just thought of all this at the mere thought of his birthday xD I'm such a nut. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Woo! Haven't updated anything in awhile. My Story Stats are plummeting, lol xD **

**Well to be honest I'm having a writer's block now, though yesterday I opened my document and this is what came out :P so hopefully it's a bit more exciting (it's definitely longer) than last chapter.**

**Thank you for the wonderful subscribes, favorites, and reviews! **

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

"Someone better tell me what the hell is going on," Batman swept into Watchtower's conference room, giving those gathered his best bat glare.

"So nice of you to join us," Wonder Woman sniffed, a little annoyed.

"Have a seat," Superman offered cordially.

Batman ignored the first Leaguer and took his seat to the right of The Man of Steel- across from Wonder Woman. Along with those three Hawkgirl, Green Lantern, and Martian Manhunter were also there.

"First order of business- the threat," Hawkgirl got right to the point.

"We have a recorder," Green Lantern stood and walked over to a ledge on the other side of the room. Outer space stretched across the entire face of the wall behind glass; but a foot wide counter projecting from it made excellent counter space.

"He called our..._main computer _and gave us the coordinates as to where we would find his recording device," Martian Manhunter informed Batman.

GL tapped a button.

"Good day my Silly, Spandex Supers!" Joker shrieked in excitement. "I'm sure you've all got the memo by now. I'm here with one of your very own- _Flash Boy_ is a quite gracious guest! "

"Skip to the threat," Batman interrupted.

The rest in the room exchanged looks as the Joker's voice continued its rambles.

"Skip," Superman finally decreed to GL.

The intergalactic super pressed a button.

"...Good day my Sil-"

"Sorry, wrong direction," GL muttered before pressing the correct one.

"...Now, for my desires," Joker fell deadly quiet.

A pin could drop in the room and it wouldn't take a Kryptonian to know where it had fallen.

"If you would like to see him alive again- the only way I'd let you do it..." A pause "Is if you gave me all the money!" He burst out laughing maniacally as if he'd just told a hysterical joke. Then, stifling his laughter, _"Your choice; which is more important?"_

The tape clicked, indicating that was all to be heard.

A brief interlude of nothing.

"He's crazy," Hawkgirl murmured uselessly, breaking the silence.

"What makes you think he means 'all the money in the world'," Batman stated.

Green Lantern glanced over at him, "You've never heard the phrase before? It's slang, you really need to hang out with the kids more often Batman. "

"I'm sorry I actually work instead of fooling around with minors-"

"Batman!" Wonder Woman growled warningly.

Hawkgirl was shooting Batman a glare, arms crossed, from further down the table. She was about to say something when the door opened revealing a newcomer; Nightwing.

The conversation halted.

"What are you doing here Nightwing?" Superman asked hesitantly, brow furrowed. He thought better of his question, "Not that you aren't _welcome_, but-"

"I invited him," Batman narrowed his eyes slightly.

"Why?" Hawkgirl asked, turning to face the Dark Knight again. She still looked a little mad.

"Because Flash is my boyfriend though I hardly think that was why he did it," the ebony stated dryly, taking his seat further down as well.

Batman stood, the simple action arresting everyone's attention.

"It has occurred to me that Joker's new_ method_ to his attacks is to first capture the victim, and then target the rescuer."

"I didn't even think there was a method," Green Lantern sat down next to his girlfriend.

"Leave it to Batman to figure it out," Hawkgirl whispered back, just as lowly. Her boyfriend's closeness took away her grudge against the Caped Crusader.

"So you were worried about Nightwing's safety?" Superman asked.

Nightwing looked at Batman.

The latter narrowed his gaze, "I didn't trust you to not do something stupid."

"See? What did I say? I knew it was because of his own, condescending, _arrogant_-"

"Arguing will not bring Flash back to us any sooner," Wonder Woman slammed her fist on the table, making the two freeze. "We owe it to him and Barry – bless him wherever he may be – to put aside our petty differences and form a solid team."

"She is right," Manhunter agreed with a solemn nod, "I do not think it needs to be said that time is of the essence."

A pause, "Well we can't give him the money. That much is obvious," Green Lantern picked up the conversation again.

"Where was the location you received to find the recorder," Batman more stated than asked.

"I cannot remember the exact coordinates," Manhunter admitted. "But it was north of the equator."

"It would be interesting to see if it was in the U.S. or the Middle East," Nightwing put in.

A chair scraped against the floor as Batman stood, "Meeting adjourned."

"Now wait a second; hold up," Superman stood to intercept. He crossed his arms, "We need a _plan_, not just you running off again and doing your own thing."

Wonder Woman wet her lips, "Yes, do you not remember the team speech I gave just fifteen seconds ago?"

Batman narrowed his eyes to slits, not believing the level idiocy of a few in the room. "Very well. Manhunter-"he turned to him. "Come with me. GL-"

The Green Lantern looked up in surprise.

"Man the computer. I will call you as soon as evidence is or is not found."

He nodded in acknowledgement.

Nightwing stood, "What about me?" he challenged.

Batman turned his back, "You can also come. Happy?"

"Not in the slightest. But that works."

"So we've got a plan," Hawkgirl was happy they were finally getting somewhere.

"What do the rest of us do?" Wonder Woman stated. "Should Superman or I-"

The Dark Knight looked back over his shoulder, cutting her off with a sound, "No. We need to be as stealthy as _humanly _possible."

Wonder Woman narrowed her blue eyes.

"Sounds reasonable," Superman diffused the potential argument quickly. He looked to the Caped Crusader, "Meeting adjourned," he echoed with a nod.

Batman swept out of the room.

As Manhunter followed, Nightwing caught up to him.

"No offense but isn't bringing _three _of us a little overkill?" He asked. Out of all the Leaguers, he trusted the Martian the most at this point- for his calm nature and level-headedness.

"Maybe. But Batman never does anything without reason," he replied coolly in return.

Nightwing just nodded, beginning his mental preparation for his descent back to Earth.

/I'm going to find something this time/.

* * *

**Things are getting Too Spicy for the Pepper! :D **

**I wanted to make the League a little more like they are in "Justice League" or "Justice League: Unlimited"...where they aren't a team by WANT, but a team by NECESSITY...so they end up arguing a lot. **

**I would like to point out ****TheRedSkittle****'s review... a fantastic writer, and has me pegged; I LOVE cliffhangers. It's not something I think about, just tend to do :P **


	11. Chapter 11

**Just, JUST finished this like- two seconds ago and proofread it. Sorry if it doesn't sound as polished as my other chapters, but I feel like it's as good as it's gonna get. **

**COMIC BOOK SCIENCE! YAY FOR IT. To be fair I based it on reality though :P  
**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

Hawkgirl leaned against a computer keyboard, her hip resting against the cool metal and her arms crossed as if she didn't know better.

Green Lantern leaned in closer to the computer, but couldn't help a glance her way.

"You know you're making it hard for me to work," he put simply.

"Hm?" Hawkgirl looked up. "Oh sorry."

Her hip was gone, and part of GL cursed himself for making it disappear behind him.

"How long do you think it'll take them anyway?"

This brought GL back to the present, "Oh um. You know Batman...he's probably running the whole mission. So however long he thinks he needs."

Hawkgirl smirked wryly, "Smooth Captain Obvious. If I'm really that distracting I'll just leave."

She turned away but in the same moment Green Lantern turned and held her wrist.

"Wait."

This brought her attention. She looked at him expectantly, making GL blush a little.

"What did you think of the meeting?"

"Bumpiest thing I've ever sat in on," Hawkgirl's green eyes peered at him as he let go of her wrist. She resumed crossing her arms. "And believe me, there's been a lot of them."

GL nodded, "Do you think...do you think Flash is really dead? And Joker's just messing with us?"

Hawkgirl's eyes widened and she punched her boyfriend in the arm, enough to make him wince.

"Ouch."

"You deserve it. Don't say things like that about him! That would be awful."

"Yeah, I kind of figured...but...no, you're right. He's alright," he turned back around.

Hawkgirl softened, "He_ is_ alright John. You'll see."

Green Lantern looked down, "Thank you Shayera. Now...I better get back to work."

She nodded, still with a troubled frown, and then kissed him on the cheek.

Her receding footsteps echoed down the hall and Green Lantern sighed, staring at the computer dolefully.

/This is our _only _lead. Come on, Batman. _Find something_/.

* * *

Martian Manhunter, Batman, and Nightwing touched down in North America, United States.

Nightwing looked around, his mind trying to piece it all together. He turned to Martian Manhunter, "This is Gotham."

True enough; the three were standing in the kind of sunken in, dank alleyway Gotham was known for. The air reeked of something rotting (or perhaps dead) and the building to the left was slanted, as if its foundation was cracked. The building to the right was brick and straight as an arrow.

"So it is. I had thought it was a suburb on the western peninsula..." the green member of the group looked around.

Batman narrowed his eyes, "Something's not right."

He walked boldly forward, his meticulous nature scanning for clues.

The other two exchanged glances and followed in suit.

About a few minutes into it Batman stated, "Nightwing. Get over here."

The slightly-peeved teen complied and stalked over. "What is it?"

Batman held up the chip, "What does this look like."

The ebony widened his eyes and took it in his own gloved hands. "It appears to be some kind of..._miniature projector_."

"Close to the whole truth," Batman stood and looked around, as if searching for something. Then he spotted a dark spot on the roof of the grungy brick wall.

Quick as a whip, he reached into his belt and shot forth a grappling hook.

Nightwing soon followed by climbing up the fire escape, and Manhunter went into camouflage mode and floated up.

At the top The Dark Knight was already busy at work with something. Nightwing peered over his shoulder and saw what it was.

His eyes widened at the three small dark squares, "Hologram panels."

Batman looked over his shoulder as if to say, '_So you've finally figured it out'_. "Whoever planted these must have put them on every surface, roughly 50 feet apart."

"What about the people?" Nightwing cocked his head, "Or the rats and whatever else is rotting in this hellhole?"

Batman raised an eyebrow, but he seemed slightly miffed that Nightwing had called part of his city a _hellhole_. Even if it was true. "Cloaking wouldn't be necessary for a _'suburb on the west coast'_."

"That would explain why I could not see through the ruse," Manhunter noted. It was unsettling since he was still completely invisible. "Everything around me which was living had a _mind;_ a presence."

Nightwing turned back to Batman and started, "But the computer at HQ-"

"Is able to be hacked," Batman half-growled, "That much is obvious now."

"Joker doesn't have the resources for that kind of technology," Nightwing continued. "He's obviously in on it with someone." He scratched his chin, and sudden realization dawned on him once more.

The ebony whipped around to Batman, who was already confirming his suspicions, "Mirror Master."

"_But how_? Flash said he was in jail-"

"You know better Dick."

His real name cut the air like a razor blade.

Nightwing looked away, arms crossed.

/Of course I knew better. But I didn't want to believe it because-/

"This will make our mission much more difficult," Manhunter stated in a diffused manner.

Nightwing was still pouting when Batman stood.

"To the contrary," the Caped Crusader spoke, "We have two cities involved in this apparent deal now. _You tell me if you don't think_ they'll be someone who knows about it."

Nightwing looked back around, eyes interested and curious behind his mask. "_The Drunkard_?"

Batman nodded curtly before he suddenly shot his grappling hook again and swung gracefully to the ground.

Manhunter reappeared and turned to the remaining super, "I am not familiar with the terminology. Is that not a man who is intoxicated with alcohol to disillusionment?"

The ebony smirked slightly at his obliviousness. He clapped Manhunter on the back. "I'll tell ya on the way."

* * *

Back at HQ, Green Lantern was alerted by Manhunter Batman had found something after all.

He sat back in the chair, his momentum bringing him into a lazy swing.

Hawkgirl reappeared in the room, before smirking and crossing her arms when she saw her relieved boyfriend.

"Feeling better?"

"Much," he turned and looked at her, his arms still hanging limp at his sides.

"Hmph," Hawkgirl padded past him and to her spot she was before. She took out an object from her pocket and began applying something to her face.

"You wear makeup on the job?" GL raised his eyebrows in question and suddenly sat up a bit.

His girlfriend shot him a look, "You say it like it's a bad thing. There's nothing wrong with a little blush."

John was startled, "No, of course not. I was just saying-"

"Hey," Hawkgirl walked a few steps until she was in front of him. "When you're done here do you want to see a movie or something?"

GL smiled, relieved all over again, "Only if you want to."

She rolled her eyes, makeup still in hand. "What a lady pleaser. Call me and I'll pick you up."

John knew better than to argue her; but he couldn't but feel that, as the boyfriend, _he_ should pick _her _up.

/Women in League; can't live with them, _certainly_ can't live without them/, he thought.

And as Hawkgirl walked away, she snapped her travel makeup carrier away. It had been complete with a few basic shades of blush, eyeliner-

And yes,

_A mirror. _

* * *

**Hey, remember this? **

"_**Not a lot. Manhunter was having trouble finding the coordinates this morning too."**_

_**Flash frowned and looked at him quizzically, "How is that possible? I mean the place is on international news."**_

"_**Yeah. But either our equipment is failing us or Al Ghul was trying out some kind of cloaking device," GL shifted and looked suspiciously around himself. "I don't know. These are bad omens to me."**_

**Fun times, fun times ;D **

**(Mirror Master used Hawkgirl's mirror to mess with Watchtower's Computer, if that's not already painfully obvious by now). **

**I have a lot of balls up in the air, but hopefully I'm filling all the loopholes as I go xD Oh my writing process. **

**Thanks reviewers, subscribers, and people who've favorited this! **

***Come on, Schwartz, Come on, Schwartz...Anyone watch "Spaceballs?" xD I was saying that when GL was like "Come on, Batman..."**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Back from hiatus! And I need to start keeping better notes. Luckily, I had already started the next scene before I went on hiatus, but my notes are sloppy at best with the direction I want this fic to go :P Took a lot longer than I thought, but let me know what you all think!**

**As always, thanks to all of you who subscribe/favorite/review! Without you I wouldn't have the desire to finish this fic. **

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

_There are two types of "_Drunkard_" in Gotham terminology, three if the general usage of the term is included. _

_The first is a humorous pet name given to none other than Ra's Al Ghul; the villain with a glass of wine almost _always_ in hand. _

_The second, Gotham's The Drunkard, is one of the most dangerous and secretive villainous bars in the city, where aspiring and experienced crooks alike slip in and out of its shadows; that is, if they are not already put away in Arkham._

_Nonetheless, that is where Batman, Martian Manhunter, and Nightwing are journeying to now. _

* * *

The ebony of the group looked around as they padded into the dark alleyway. He looked at Batman, but being the fearless Dark Knight that he was, his facial expression was impassive.

They came to a metal door; encrusted with misshapen bolts- smashed in by an angry customer.

"That's new," Nightwing muttered to Batman.

The Caped Crusader ignored him though, and knocked once- loud and unwavering.

Silence...

Then, a slot opened up just above their heads. A menacing-looking man glared down.

"Well if it isn't _The Batman_," he sneered, voice rumbling and catching in his throat; it didn't sound natural at all. "And you brought your _friends_. Beat it, before I do that for you."

The slot was about to close when, quick as a whip, the Dark Knight stuck a batarang into it; jamming the mechanism.

The man scowled and started pulling and yanking at the device as Batman responded,

"We'll take our chances."

Finally giving up, the man shot him a drop-dead look before disappearing from the nook.

Seconds later, the sound of a dead-bolt unhitching and the door swung open unceremoniously, the brute now standing to the side.

Nightwing looked back at Manhunter, before following the Dark Knight in.

However, as Batman walked by, the doorkeeper stuck his foot out. Batman didn't stumble though. He spun around, just as quickly pinning the man against the wall, face first.

"Try that again, and you'll have to find a new night job." He released him and turned, his cape fluttering behind. "That's how you make a threat."

The man glowered, coughing and sputtering as Manhunter and Nightwing walked after Batman.

The lighting was dim the temperature colder than outside even.

Along the dark gray brick walls villains sneered and withdrew into nooks as the three passed by.

Tables were spread about, with plenty of nicks and bruises in them; one was even ripped in half.

"They don't call nickname it '_the Junkyard'_ for nothing," Nightwing muttered into Martian Manhunter.

The green Leaguer looked at the ebony, then beyond him. "I think Batman has found his first subject."

Nightwing turned back around to see Batman heading in the opposite direction they were currently going.

"_What?_ A little warning next time?" he mumbled under his breath before stalking after.

Martian Manhunter followed.

"Honestly man, I don't know what you're talking about!" a thin, pale-faced bartender had his hands up in a sign of surrender.

Batman lifted him by his collar, "If you're withholding any information from me-"

"Put the dolt down, he ain't gonna tell you nuthin'," a slurred rumble cut him off.

Nightwing raised his eyebrows in surprise that someone would be so stupid to do that during one of Batman's threats.

Sure enough, the Dark Knight whipped around on the man, a quite large criminal hunched over a beer mug on the counter. He didn't have a stool, and he swayed a little in place.

"What do you know," Batman came over so that he was eye-level.

The man straightened with impudence then belched right in his face, "I know the man you're a'lookin' for!" he cackled, waving a finger.

Batman clenched his teeth, passing a hand over his face to wave away the stench of alcohol, "Who."

"Capitan Boomerango."

"Captain Boomerang?" Nightwing looked at the man.

The villain just laughed before passed out with a _thud!_ on the floor.

A woman with bright orange hair laughed as she was walking by, "Take his word for it, I suppose." Then she continued on her way.

Batman crouched over the man, searching him for any signs of clues.

Nearby goons snickered.

Nightwing frowned before putting a hand to his mentor's shoulder. "What would _he_ have to do with any of this? Are you sure that guy wasn't just drunk?"

"I think I'll take my chances."

"They're laughing at you!"

"They're also drunk."

"But by that train of thought-"

Batman stood, narrowing his eyes. "Do you want Flash back or not?"

"Well of course I-"

"Good. Then we'll find Captain Boomerang," he turned.

/Why do you have to be so stubborn?/ Nightwing silently fumed. /Would it hurt to let anyone else in on what you've been thinking?/.

"Batman. Someone is coming -"Manhunter brought the ebony back into the present.

"_There _he is!" a loud shout shook the indoor pub followed by a chorus of hammering footsteps.

Both bird and bat spun around to see the doorkeeper charging at them along with a herd of four to six criminals.

The man in front grinned, "I've got you and your buddies now, Funny Man!"

The Dark Knight reached into his belt immediately and pulled out a pellet. He threw it to the ground and the scene erupted into smoke.

At once their footsteps died away to uncertainty; they coughed and wandered through the smoke.

"Where are you, Bat?!" the outraged brute yelled.

Nightwing heard a man coming and ducked a few moments before his fist shot out. The ebony quickly tripped the man and he fell into a table, groaning.

Smirking, the young hero almost didn't hear the sound of wood crashing behind him in time. He rolled to the side as splintered chunks of the counter barreled out of the smoke and over his head.

A gloved hand caught his wrist soon after.

"We don't have time," Batman stood over.

Nightwing nodded, knowing it to be true.

They both heard men scream before Martian Manhunter appeared by their sides.

"Evasion was a success. They will not follow us."

"Good," the Caped Crusader said before leading the way out the back door.

_Behind them was a full blown bar fight and smoke. _

* * *

"Where is Boomerang? Is he in Central's prison?" Nightwing asked as they came out to a different Gotham alleyway.

"No. He broke out about the same time Joker did."

"Flash never mentioned that to me," Nightwing muttered.

/I knew I should have kept watch on his enemies. But he said that he could _handle it_-/

Batman cast a speculating glance back at his former apprentice. "He probably didn't want you to worry."

The ebony picked his head up, half-shocked by the sudden compassion when-

"There you two bastards are, I've been lookin' all over for you!" Hurried footsteps came running toward them.

"Is that...Is that...Boomerang?" Nightwing squinted in moonlight.

"_Bastard _is usually a sign of affection on the continent of Australia," Manhunter observed.

Batman was already on the move, meeting him halfway, "We need to talk-"

"Bloody oath we do!" the man exclaimed.

"What do you mean?" Nightwing caught up. When he did, he noticed rips in the man's clothing and blood smears.

/What had he been doing?/

The redhead's eyes turned on Nightwing, "He's after me! The ugly dill is _after me_!"

* * *

**Let me know what you think! Happy or unhappy, please tell me your thoughts ^_^ **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I am so insecure about this chapter. I kept rewriting and rewriting it and every time I felt like /I/ was going crazy like Wally. So I hope it's up to standards. **

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

_/_I'm alive_/. _

_/I'm alive/. _

Flash lifted his head even though the mere action caused a rolling grunt of pain. The ceiling above had a ragged hole cut into it, driven by force. Behind it, seemingly so distant and irreproachable, the stars shone hard and bright.

/Some of the same I've seen back home/.

The redhead let his head fall back limp, feeling the shackles dig into his very bones at the wrists and ankles. His ribs, back, hips, head- it all hurt with such an intensity that he couldn't think straight anymore. There were just thoughts swirling around in his head...

/The stars...I see the stars because.../

He shifted and let out a soft moan, "Escape."

_Plan one was a simple "get out of dodge" maneuver. Use the electrical current that Harley had used to zap him that day to short-circuit the cuffs. Then he'd run to freedom._

/Yeah. Right. I didn't even make it past the front door before Joker had a crowbar ready for me...How did he move so fast...?/

"Ughh," he sucked in his breath, trying to ease away the oncoming migraine.

_Plan two. Fasten Joker to the restraints with one of his many torture devices so that HE got electrocuted as well as himself. _

_/_He was ready for it. I was the only one hurt there./

"Plan three...plan three..."

_He couldn't remember. _

"It had something to do with the stars," Flash looked up with a grimace again.

_Run around the room to reach the top after blasting it..._

_Suddenly, a cackle._

Flash immediately stiffened, looking up and wildly around but all he heard was silence. Frustration and anger kicked in.

/Great. I'm losing my mind now. I'm going crazy.../

He felt his throat tighten, his breathing become shallower.

/...I'm going crazy and I'm homesick, Dammit!-/

"I'm going crazy Dick and I want you here, with me, _now!_" Flash shouted.

Silence.

His shoulders hunched up and he began crying in muffled, pained gasps. "Tell me it's going to be ok. Tell me I'm not going to die without seeing you again." his voice grew in volume once more and he choked on the last word, letting it sit languidly in the air before him.

His eyes flashed like lightning before dying back down to embers,

/I was right from all those years ago- I'd never be as good as the _real _Flash. Ever. _He _would've gotten himself out of this situation right now. _He_ would've been able to beat Superman in practice. Shoot, Barry would've.../

"He'd be so disappointed."

His tears hit the floor like a dripping faucet.

But somewhere in the deepest, darkest corner of his mind a voice whispered:

_/Dick/. _

/Dick/.

/...it all seems so surreal. This dungeon, my mind, my body...it's telling me that this is all real but it can't be, it just can't! I'm back at your apartment. I'm curled next to your figure and stroking your locks and you're telling me that we'll be together./

_/Forever./ _

He perked up.

"I'm just having a bad dream. I'm alive, but I'm not going to die."

/Because that never happens. That could never happen to me. I have Dick. Bruce, even. I have a family. I have peers and co-workers who love and support me and who can still get here in time./

"So I _couldn't die." _

The redhead had to stop after the last sentence, the focused thinking combined with the physical act of speaking wearing him down. He hadn't eaten in days. He'd been too afraid to go to the bathroom.

"But if I'm not dying...why do I sound so out of breath? Why am I struggling to not-"

He stopped and groaned.

/...struggling not to do THAT?/

_It came out in uneven heaps, like it was a torture to even breathe...because it had been since Joker's many instruments he'd used on the redhead. _

The speedster waited awhile until his breathing fell back to its regular gasps.

Then he remembered his promise,

_/But I won't let this go without a fight. I love this relationship Dick. I love you/_

"Please find me," he whispered after it in the dark.

* * *

"Who's after you?" Nightwing asked the panicked man.

"What is a 'dill'," Manhunter commented.

"Joker, the mad man. He knows I _know_!"

"Know what," Batman chose then to pose his question.

"Know where he's taken the Flash!"

In a brief second he was pinned against the brick walling of a nearby building by the Dark Knight. "Where is he," he said through gritted teeth.

Nightwing peered past his former mentor, "Why didn't you tell us before?"

"I tried, believe me, I tried mate!" he cried in anguish. "But I've been running like the bloody bush bash to get away from his cranky! I didn't think anyone was snooping on me, honest!"

"Does he speak English?" Manhunter said.

"It's Australian lingo, sort of different," Nightwing stepped forward. "Batman put him down. He'll tell us what we need to know."

After quite a few vigorous nods from Captain Boomerang the Caped Crusader dropped him.

The Australian stood and brushed himself off, "But first-"

The three tensed.

"I want protection. From Batman 'imself." He looked up steadily, fear evident behind his hard eyes.

Batman gave a slight nod and relaxed..._relatively._

"Very well. Continue."

As Captain Boomerang dove into his anecdote, Nightwing listened intently. But his heart strummed violently in his chest.

/Finally. We're going to find him- we're going to find Wally./

"...across a damned river..." the villain went on and on.

/But...but what if...?/

Nightwing knew what he was afraid of but he was too afraid to admit it to himself even.

He closed his eyes and swore he could see his speedster's face.

"I love you too," the ebony muttered.

_/Please let us find you.../_

* * *

**Thank you all who have supported me :) **


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: God I felt like I needed to give you all something REALLY GOOD this chapter, so I rewrote this thing 20 times and now I feel like it's DECENT but still not GREAT.**

**Help me out tell me what you really think? I tend to get paranoid and overwork stuff when I really want to impress people xP**

**Either way Enjoy :)**

**And just know that I didn't half-ass it. **

* * *

The day was cold and dark.

Rain broke down on the four silhouettes gathered outside the building.

"Is this the place?" Nightwing's own voice sounded as lightheaded as he felt. As if this was all a dream.

A flash of light illuminated his former mentor standing next to him. It went dark again and Batman rumbled, "Yes."

Thunder shook the ground.

"Captain Boomerang said that he's inside," Superman spoke uncomfortably. He probably wasn't used to this sort of backdrop for a rescue mission. Or maybe it was the thunder upsetting his super hearing.

"Everyone remember the plan?" Wonder Woman looked at them as rain made her hair flatter than usual.

No one gave an answer, which she took as a yes.

"Let's go," Batman gave the command, slipping away from the group and into the night.

Nightwing's stomach clenched as he stole his way around the back.

Superman flew to the top where Batman had used his grappling hook, and Wonder Woman flew around to the other side.

Lightning streamed across the sky, illuminating the Amazon's figure.

Nightwing looked back at the black door and sucked in a breath, preparing to break it down when-

_/It's unlocked./_

His stomach grew even queasier as he took the knob and turned it, before heading inside.

The surroundings were still dark, but silent as the soundproof door shut.

Nightwing pulled out his computer from when he was Robin and lit the way. The walls were gray and brick; 19th century or earlier. He couldn't tell. But they were moss-covered and worn.

/That's weird considering the desert's climate is usually so..._arid_.../ the ebony noted. /Where has the water been coming from?/

He shined his light toward the other end of the hallway, but it was too long and he couldn't see the end.

His footsteps were the only sound besides water dripping from his suit and onto the floor. The super looked back at his computer,

"According to this Batman's in the air ducts and Wonder Woman's flying overhead," he confirmed to give himself some assurance. /Which means Superman is-/

_Just then a loud crrrrrr! _As if a rusty old faucet handle was being turned in the wall.

After it a loud THUD! resounded throughout. The ebony quickly shined his light up and around at the ceiling.

Nightwing listened.

_A faint scuffling-like sound. Almost like gas leaking_

"Is_...that...?"_

It grew louder and he widened his eyes.

The ebony shoved his hand into his utility belt and pulled out two bat bombs as the sound grew louder and came faster toward him.

His heart beat harder as he threw them up at the ceiling, the explosion shaking the corridor and causing chunks of cement to come falling down around him.

_The sound was almost there. _

"Eh!" he grunted, jumping up and holding fast to the edge of the ragged hole he'd created.

Right after he jumped he felt the impact of the gushing water hit him with the force of a fire hose.

It completely knocked over his legs, his right hand slipped off and he looked down at the black swirling water beneath him.

Nightwing pulled, "Come on..." he got his hand free and latched onto the hole again, but his legs were still lost in the water and he couldn't get them free.

The ebony put his head down on the surface of the ceiling (which was actually the floor of the second story) and resolved to waiting it out...

* * *

Batman had been crawling along in an air duct for awhile now.

Normally, he didn't do these sorts of things. He had Robin do them. But right now- with the League's screw-up which led to Wallace's capture in the first place- he trusted no one else but himself to do it.

_And the last thing he wanted was for another family member to be involved. _

He tracked his son's, Superman's, and Wonder Woman's movements on his radar every few moments.

Not that it stopped his progression.

The Dark Knight took a right into another new metal passage.

"He's definitely here."

There was no doubt in his mind. Joker liked the..._unusual_...and this place was that; an old building in the middle of nowhere with unexplainable new renovations. Though now Batman very much doubted Biayla's choices in where they put their buildings...

_He looked down and Nightwing's signature suddenly disappeared on the radar. _

Batman stopped dead, something he hadn't done since beginning the mission. His hand immediately went to his com, "Nightwing; Nightwing do you read me?"

Static.

Dread shot through his heart.

"Nightwing are you alright?"

Still just static.

He swore loudly, looking around then continuing on, faster than before. He commed the others as he moved,

"Something's come up..."

* * *

Nightwing slowly picked his head up, exhaustion tearing at his limbs.

He crawled up and onto the floor- coughing, though not stopping- until he was all the way out.

The ebony sighed, and then moved his gloved hand to his ear.

_No com. _

"_What?"_

He glanced behind him and realized it must've fallen out into the water. He had moved a lot to save himself from drowning. The super groaned and put his forehead to the cool floor.

...

_Mumbling. _

/That wasn't me/ Nightwing realized with widened his eyes and quickly snapped his head up.

The room he was in-

...it was dark gray brick with industrial lighting.

It had chains and blood on the floor.

"Wally!" he cried out, scrambling to his feet, slipping on the floor as he ran to his lover in the torture chamber.

Flash was chained to the wall still; he gave no movement or indication that he was alive even. But Nightwing was _certain_ his redhead had tried to say something.

"Wally, say something _to me_," he whimpered, reaching his hand up to the redhead's face.

Flash didn't say anything but his eyes opened into white slits behind his cowl.

Nightwing smiled out of relief, before falling back to his worrying. His hand fell to Flash's chest where he felt _ragged _and _deep _wounds.

"I always knew that old saying was wrong."

Nightwing could've killed himself right then if he hadn't found Wally. He knew that voice for sure.

"...You really can trap more bats with vinegar than honey!" the sickening sweet laugh shrieked.

Nightwing turned; his hand was on Flash's chest still as Joker came in through the garage-like door. It shut behind him.

The clown stepped forward with a grin, "And I've been waiting to carve you, Bird."

* * *

**Thank you for reading and following thus far! **


	15. Chapter 15

**Some (not too much) violence coming up here guys! Ye be warned. **

**...And on that note Merry Christmas xD (Or Happy Holidays...whatever you do/don't celebrate).**

* * *

"Stay away from us," Nightwing warned, his eyes never leaving the villain.

Joker giggled, "I'd hardly call that a threat. Come on now, you can try harder." He walked casually over.

Nightwing tensed,

/I need to stall. If I risk this fight I risk losing Wally/.

"So this was all a _ploy_? To get me?"

The clown stopped and blinked, "Well there was never any _real_ plan..."

"Well?"

He grinned again, "But I suppose killing Mirror Master was well worth this."

Nightwing widened his eyes, "You_ killed_ him? Didn't he help you?"

Joker just laughed, "You never learn, do you boy? But I must admit I had a lot more fun with your _boyfriend _over there." The villain began to pull something from his jacket then, "So, who ratted me out? Was it old Boomerang?"

He withdrew a blood-stained crowbar.

Nightwing felt Flash tense behind him.

"-I was hoping to play again with him later."

The ebony murmured back to his boyfriend, "It's okay; I won't let him hurt you."

/_Anymore_/.

Flash stirred again, "Harley," he said hoarsely.

Nightwing chanced a look back when the speedster spoke.

Sure enough the red and black clad villainess dropped down from the ceiling and crept up from the shadows, "Mistah J said you'd come!" she sounded delighted that he had been right.

Nightwing stood more protectively in front of his lover, putting his arms out and glancing back and forth between the two.

"We've got him now," Joker got that murderous look in his eye again.

Then he charged.

Harley came at him with her hammer.

Nightwing quickly flung down a smoke grenade, and took out his Escrima stick. He ducked under Harley's hammer and hit her square across the side with a thwack!

Suddenly a Bang! bullet (with flag) shot through the air and knocked the stick from his hand, sending it spiraling off into the darkness.

A crowbar hit him upside the head and sent him sprawling in the other direction.

Nightwing cringed on the floor, putting a hand to his head before pulling himself up.

_/Wally/. _

The young hero rolled out of the way just as Joker came from the smoke throwing three bladed cards. Each hit the floor where Nightwing had just been.

The ebony arched his back and jumped up without using his hands. He flung a roundhouse kick the clown's way and Joker sprang back with a grin.

Then Joker took out a bomb from his jacket pocket and flipped a switch, rolling it at the ebony's feet.

Nightwing turned and jumped out of the way shortly before it exploded.

_Silence..._

The super stood and listened, his breathing calming but his worry for Flash growing immensely.

The smoke had almost cleared when-

"It's been fun, but I think we should kill the elephant in the room first."

Nightwing widened his eyes when he saw Joker with a knife to Flash's throat.

"No!" he took a step forward.

The clown looked confused and smug all at the same time as he turned his head slowly toward the ebony.

"But I never said _my knife_ was the one you needed to worry about, lamb chop."

The sound of metal on bone echoed in the chamber as Nightwing fell, the knife sticking in his back.

Harley smiled as she watched him crumple.

"That's what you get for hitting a lady!" She picked her way over him before skipping to Joker. She put her hands around his waist.

"Don't touch me!" he snapped, slapping her face. She spiraled to the floor. "You took too long!"

Harley looked horrified, putting a hand to the red mark on her face and beginning to sniffle.

Joker came back to a pleasurable smile. He walked over and lifted Nightwing's chin with his thumb and forefinger.

Nightwing struggled not to give the clown the pleasure of his groan.

"Feeling comfortable, cupcake?"

The ebony spat in his face.

For a second the clown's face went dark but then it lightened cheerfully once more.

"Good. Because you'll have front seat to Flash's goodbye," he stood and wiped his face off, strolling back over to the speedster with his knife.

"Nooo..." Nightwing groaned, lifting his head.

He pushed himself up a little, his forearms shaking.

All the super could see was the cuff of Joker's purple pants and his shoes.

He rose a bit more, using his arms to get to his knees.

The knife was so close to Flash now.

"Don't do it," Nightwing whispered, feeling tears start in his eyes.

/I'm too late./

Flash opened his eyes a little, looking past Joker's shoulder seeing his lover watching. He swallowed and gave a small, sad nod.

"Please..." The tears soaked into Nightwing's mask as he stared up at Flash.

_His Flash. _

"...Don't do this to me."

Joker raised the knife with both gloved hands.

Suddenly, there came a large CRASH! Through the ceiling. Superman flew in, head-butting Joker before landing in a standing position in front of Flash.

Nightwing widened his eyes.

Batman landed next to the Man of Steel through the hole in the ceiling.

He stood with a growl in his voice, "You can't pull wool over my eyes twice, Joker."

Joker got up, backing up as Wonder Woman was the last to appear. She stood on the other side of Superman.

"Harley, didn't I tell you to fix that hole in the ceiling?" he asked warily, backing off.

Batman stalked forward.

"I did! Honestly!" Harley stood too, backing away as Wonder Woman gave her a cold glare.

"I meant the one they just made!" he turned and ran, the garage-door opening with the remote in his hand.

Batman gave chase, throwing out two pairs of cords attached to metal spheres. They expanded and wrapped around Joker's wrists and ankles.

"Ooof!" the clown fell with a thud on the floor.

The Dark Knight's boots were the only thing he could see before Batman crouched, coming face-to-face with him.

Joker gave a pathetic smile, "Friends?"

Batman's upper lip curled and he threw a punch.

"I got Harley," Wonder Woman spoke from behind.

The Dark Knight turned from the unconscious villain and flexed his hand. He stood and walked past the super, who had tied up Harley in her Lasso of Truth.

Nightwing was a ways off. He lay in a pool of blood, with the knife in his back. Red seeped down from his scalp.

Superman had crouched by him, with Flash in his arms. When Batman approached The Man of Steel turned,

"They're both in rough shape. We should bring them to Watchtower immediately."

Batman nodded, looking at his son. Behind the cowl something changed in his eyes.

"-Would you like to bring Joker and Harley in?"

The Caped Crusader put a hand up to stop him from speaking any further, "No. I'll deal with them later." He half turned, "Wonder Woman, I trust that you can take care of the situation."

She gave a nod.

Batman turned back and crouched then, picking up Nightwing. He was careful to not disturb the wounds more than he needed to.

"I'll bring up Dick myself."

* * *

**There ya go...chapters of nothing and all of a sudden there's something. **

**Yeah :D We did it guys. **

**We defeated them together.**

**Lovely.**

**Just lovely.**

**Oh but of course the story isn't over yet. I think I have more in mind ;D (lemon? FEEEEELS? I'll never tell). So stick around! **

**P.S. "So this was all a **_**ploy**_**? To get me?" **** Well, well, well, it seems like Dick's finally caught on...YES HONEY. YOU HAVE FANGIRLS...rather rambunctious ones at that. **

**Enjoy your break everyone! ^_^ **

**P.P.S. While I'm feeling chatty I think it's worth mentioning I could've had this chapter prepared days ago, but you know what? THEREDSKITTLE NEEDS TO LEARN TO OPEN HER PRESENTS ON CHRISTMAS EVE/DAY. AND NO, "HUNTING PEOPLE DOWN" WILL NOT GET YOU THEM SOONER. **

**...Except in this case. **

**THAT IS ALL :D**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Happy New Year Lovelies!**

**I started this late one night and finished it just now...so it may not be perfect, but I needed a chapter to end the action-y part of the fic. **

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

"_Dick, are you okay?"_

_The ebony felt two arms wrap around his torso, his speedster behind him._

_He leaned back with a sigh, "I am now."_

"_Good," a soft murmur before a few nibbles on his left ear. "I missed you."_

"_I missed you too. But Wally-"Dick looked back, fighting the want to melt right into his touch._

_The speedster frowned at him._

"_I failed you." _

_..._

"Dick."

"Wally?" the young hero is in a dream-like state, tossing his head gently from side-to-side.

Batman looked flatly out into space before trying again.

"No. Dick. Wake up."

It takes a bit but the combined power of the Bat's voice and his touch on Dick's shoulder woke the ebony.

He blinked his blue eyes open, adjusting to the bright light.

"Am I-"

"In the medical bay at Watchtower, yes." Batman cut in abruptly. He sat down on the edge of the cot,

"We need to talk."

Dick attempted to sit up a bit more, a frown gracing his paled complexion.

"Dick-"Batman began after a moment but then sighed. "Richard," he began again, addressing him.

The ebony watched him silently.

"-I'm sorry."

His eyes widened a little and then he looked away.

"-it was..._wrong _of me to not accept responsibility. To give, so much responsibility...to Wallace. Someone should have gone with him."

Dick's head suddenly snapped back in attention, "Is he okay? Did something go wrong-?"

"No. of course not," Batman took his cowl off decisively. "He'll live. He has multiple wounds and broken bones, but he is expected a full recovery."

The ebony pushed down a sudden pang of unwanted guilt.

"It wasn't all your fault. I was just frustrated; I know you cared a lot about...Barry."

A pause,

"Dick?"

The hacker looked up at him.

"I cared a lot about him. But I care even more about you."

He got up then, pulling his cowl back on.

Dick watched as he left the room, the small smile not coming onto his face until seconds passed.

* * *

That afternoon passed with the ebony exploring his surroundings; unwatched.

He timed it so that Manhunter was out of his chair, on a short break doing...well, whatever it was Martians did when they took a break.

/Get coffee?/

Dick shook his head to clear the thought away. /I'm fuzzy as it is; I don't need distractions/.

He treated it like a covert mission, sneaking out of his room, then ducking around corners and behind walls whenever someone passed by.

_Very_ _covert._

The ebony at last came to the door and paused, his hand hovering over the handle. He swallowed.

/I failed you/.

Dick closed his eyes and turned the handle, entering. His heart beat echoed in his ears and he opened his eyes, starting out of his shoes.

A green gaze was staring right back.

"Walls, you scared me." The ebony couldn't hide the smile in his voice as he relaxed again, walking over. But it melted away as he got closer.

The speedster was laid up, and completely covered with bandages. There were hardly any patches of skin showing except on his face.

Casts were on his legs and one arm. IV's were in his other arm.

"_Wally_," Dick whispered in a hushed tone, almost a whimper. He took a step and then stopped, hearing a soft _crunch_.

He looked down, lifting his foot a little and reaching down to pick the thing up.

"Is this..?"

"Yeah my oxygen mask. Took it off when I woke up. I can breathe fine."

Dick looked up at him, /He seems pretty lucid; I know Joker's not one to mess around up there because he wants people to _remember_, but-/

"Dick you've got that thinking look on your face again," Wally interrupted his thoughts, gazing steadily into his eyes.

The ebony shifted so that his bangs covered them. "No I don't."

"Yes, you do- argh-" a slight cry escaped Wally's lips as he shifted.

Dick whipped his head back up, hair flipping. "I knew it! You're not taking any pain medication, are you?"

"No," the speedster scowled that he'd let it slip. "But I didn't want to."

"Why not?" Dick crouched, peering into his lover's eyes as if he could find the answer there.

"You have a habit of...blaming yourself for things," Wally turned his head and looked at his lover.

The ebony gave a bitter smile, "You know me too well."

But the speedster didn't smile. He looked at Dick seriously, "Sometimes stuff just happens. You know that."

The gentleness of his voice began to dissolve the ebony's resolve.

"An accident's an accident; however big or small result, it's the same thing that sets it off." Wally reached his unsteady hand out and held Dick's soothingly.

"Hm?" Dick felt his head swimming but kept his eyes on Wally; not an earthquake or a tsunami could _distract_ him from this.

"Chance," Wally spoke the word slowly, as if tasting it. He gave a wry smile, "Chance is the story of my life. _Our _lives. Sometimes it's good, sometimes it's bad."

"You make it sound so simple," Dick blushed.

"Because it is."

Wally reached his hand up higher and cupped the ebony's chin, planting a soft kiss as they drew close.

When the speedster withdrew – but was still close- he murmured, "Are you okay, Little Bird?"

"I am now," Dick kissed him again, just because he missed it so much. Not that Wally seemed to mind either.

"I mean your injuries...did_ he _hurt you much?" Wally's husky voice was thick with concern.

The ebony shook his head softly, "No."

The speedster smiled, "And Daddy Bats won't be mad about you sneaking around here like a spy?"

Dick pinked again when he realized Wally had seen at least _part _of that. He gave a mischievous smirk to hide it, "He couldn't stop us when we were younger; can't stop us now."

"I love you more than anything, babe."

"I love you too Walls."

* * *

**Only one more chapter to go! D': **

**But if I get enough support I might do a sequel to this...Lord knows what that one would be about. Probably Dick from Wally's POV (since for the most part this was Wally from Dick's POV). I really liked doing this (semi) realistic Birdflash story, so we'll see... :D **


	17. Chapter 17

**WARNING: Ahoy there matey! Lemon ho! **

**This is the LAST chapter of More Important D': And I just want to thank all of you for this wonderful experience, and for entertaining me by following and reviewing :) It really means a lot. I originally wrote this fic as an ultimatum to Season 2 of Young Justice, which I'm glad I did because it's fun pretending that my favorite character isn't dead. **

**And as a reward for your valiant efforts, this chapter is about twice as long as my usual ones.**

**So for the last time this fic, **

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

The sun was setting, casting the normally beige room in a purple and orange glow.

His face felt faintly warm from its rays.

_A year had passed since the Joker incident with Wally; and luckily nothing else had happened to his speedster in the meantime. Well, nothing quite so severe. Wally had promised to think twice before going alone in a dangerous mission like that again. _

He smiled and shifted positions. A sudden bright light from his hand caught his attention. A sapphire gem glistened on the middle finger, throwing up radiant blues and whites in geometric patterns on the ebony's face.

"Daydreaming about your wedding day, are we?"

Dick looked up from the ring to see Wally leaning against the archway, dressed in casual with a delicious smile on his face.

The ebony couldn't help but grin from his perch on the windowsill. "No I was just...thinking. About the Joker-thing last year."

"Again?" the redhead gave a gentle, scolding noise of disapproval, "Tsk, tsk, didn't I tell you not to worry?"

Dick scooted over some with a giggle as Wally joined him on the sill. The speedster looked out.

"Of course, but I always have to," the ebony said, still watching him.

...

"How long do you think until Bart's ready?"

"What?" Dick knit his brows together.

"For the Flash cowl," Wally looked at him as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "How old should he be?"

Dick blinked, "I don't know, I thought you liked-"

"Yeah I do, but since we're married and all...with the kids on the way..." Wally blushed.

Dick released a dazzling smile.

_Of course. The birth mother of Wally's children had been expecting for 3 months now. It'd only be 6 more before they were blessed with the twins._

"...which you insisted had to be from _my_ DNA." Wally's voice brought him out of his thoughts.

"Well I like speedsters," Dick said simply before switching the topic back. "But why? Why give the cowl to Bart?"

"Because," Wally's hand, which had been draped over his knee, found Dick's. "We'll be a family soon. And that thing with Joker? Got me thinking too."

Dick pinked a little, "Yeah. He's just a kid himself though. It'll be awhile."

"Of course," Wally glanced out the window.

It was darker in the room; already noticeably so.

He looked back, "But I already know I have to."

"Haha, turning my words on me. Clever."

"You think?" Wally puffed out his chest, "I thought so too."

Suddenly he was gone from the window and Dick was swept up into warm, slender arms.

"The last box is packed; that's what I originally came here for. Ready to move?"

The ebony's eyes narrowed for a bit, the look he usually got when he was thinking. Then a mischievous glint came to his blue eyes.

He pulled himself up so that he was by Wally's ear.

"Actually, I was thinking we could reenact that scene on the couch."

"From...?"

"One year ago."

Wally's eyes widened with recognition before he grinned.

"Oh-! That one," he said saucily.

"As a good-bye present-"

"-to the apartment," Wally was already turning and placing his ebony on the floor.

"Yes," Dick looked up as the speedster straddled him, a knee on either side.

"Here?"

"Here's as good anywhere considering the rooms are empty," Dick was pulling off his pants.

"Heyyyy, I want to do that," Wally whined.

Dick rolled his eyes with a smirk, "When will you grow up Walls?"

"Never," his green eyes flashed cheekily.

In the next moment Wally let out a small cry of alarm as Dick bowled him over, ending with the ebony on top and Wally on the bottom.

"I thought you said we were _re-enacting,_" the speedster pouted.

"We are," Dick smiled triumphantly. "But this time_ I'm_ on top."

"Alright," Wally said before the pout was gone. Dick felt hands traveling up his shirt.

The ebony smirked and bent low, undoing his husband's button-down shirt.

The next few moments were quiet but sent shivers down each other's spines. It amazed Dick that even after all these years _knowing_ Wally, and _having sex with him_ on more than one occasion-

This person could still make him feel _like this._

Dick reached his two fingers from either hand underneath Wally's waistline of his pants and boxers. He carefully pulled down.

After the pants were discarded there was nothing left between the two that could separate their souls. Just this room, the window, and the day's fading light existed.

After several long moments of looking at each other, the ebony placed his hand back down on Wally's inner thigh.

He felt his speedster tense slightly before relaxing.

_He felt Wally's pulse._

Dick smiled, hair over his eyes, "I love you."

Wally, watching his lover from behind spread legs, smiled in return. "I love you too."

Then his other hand reached forward and out, and he felt the speedster gingerly lick his fingers. The feeling felt surprisingly similar to a puppy doing the same.

Then the hand went back down and he plugged a digit in.

It was _tight,_ and it was _cramped._

Only once before had Dick been the one on top, but that was because speedsters healed fast. Instead of _remaining broken in_...like perhaps a glove...their healing powers allowed them to return to this state of _tightness,_ as if they were still virgins.

_It turned Dick on like hell_ but he knew he had to be careful.

The speedster's head was on the floor now, and the ebony used it as a reference point. His finger crawled along until sudden movement from Wally caught his eye, and he would freeze all action until the pain ebbed away inside his lover.

After several minutes Dick voiced huskily,

"Are you ready?"

He could tell that a certain_ member_ of Wally's was ready, judging by its erect position; but he wanted to be sure.

Wally swallowed, mouth dry. He just lifted his head weakly and nodded, giving a smile as extra assurance.

Dick allowed a smile back before he took his fingers out, and got onto his knees.

"Turn over, we'll do it from that vantage point."

"Okay," Wally gracefully twisted his body so that he was on his hands and knees. He rocked back then, until he was in something very similar to Child's Pose in yoga.

Dick's smile grew and he leaned forward, placing a hand on either side of Wally's head. His tip was at the mouth of Wally's hole.

The ebony knew his lover was waiting so we wasted no time.

With a slow thrust, _he wedged his way in._

_Wally groaned. _

Dick did it at this pace a few more times before moving faster. He rocked on hands and knees, going _in _and _out_ and _in_ and _out_ –

-and at one point, Wally rocked a little to meet him too- _back_ and _forth _and _back _and _forth_-

_Like a dance. _

Then Dick went just _one degree_ faster as Wally's rear met his dick right on cue.

The speedster cried out and the ebony laughed a little because he knew he'd hit his prostate.

And since getting that reaction out of Wally was hard to come by, considering how little he got to_ be on top,_ Dick did it again.

And again.

And again.

The fifth time he leaned forward, panting a little.

"_Say it."_

"Hnngh.." Wally groaned.

"_Say my name Wally."_

"Dick..." he muttered, his eyes clenched shut.

"_/Louder/." _

"Diiickkkkkk..."

Unsatisfied with the moaning, Dick suddenly turned possessive.

He did one final _slam_ into Wally's anus and knew right away that he'd _gone very far._ Farther than he's ever gone before in Wally.

The speedster let out a loud cry, _"Dick!"_

And the ebony felt the speedster's muscles _clamp_ around his cock.

The feeling was too much for the ebony, and he let out a similar- _though breathier_- cry, _"Wally!"_

Dick came into his speedster, and only pulled out to collapse next to Wally once he was done.

For a few stray moments, neither moved but just lay perfectly still, breathing.

At length Dick looked over at his speedster, who hadn't moved from his position.

"Wally?"

The speedster picked his head up slowly, as if in a daze.

Then he gave a smile and fell to the side as well, revealing a pool of sticky white substance from underneath him.

"Oh," Dick blinked at it before laughing.

Because he was laughing, Wally laughed.

And so they both laughed for several long seconds before the redhead regained his sense of speech.

"I think we should have Al clean it up."

"Are you nuts?" Dick was still stifling laughs as he rolled himself onto his elbow. "He'd never go for that."

"Well do you want _me_ to?"

The thought of it made Dick immediately redden as he realized how horny he still was. But he looked at his lover, who was actually out of breath, and realized the ordeal might have been a bit too much for Wally. So he smirked,

"No, I got it."

Dick crouched and rasped his tongue over the gooey substance, tasting his speedster and the faint scent of pine cleaner from the floor.

"Babe! You don't have to lick the _floor,"_ Wally laughed.

Dick continued to clean it up with his pink tongue.

"Oh but it tastes _so good_ Walls. Like strawberries and peaches."

"Really?"

Dick's buttocks clenched suddenly as he felt something soft and warm over his cock.

He looked down between his legs only to see Wally there; head on the floor and tongue straight up and out to clean his lover's cock.

The speedster looked over mid-lick, smiled, and winked at his husband. Then a muffled, "It does taste good."

It was Dick's turn to laugh again.

"You really are nuts. But you'll always be_ my_ nut Wally."

_The light in the room was at its dimmest. But even then it highlighted Wally's wedding band on his outstretched hand._

"And you'll always be what's most important Dick."

THE END.

* * *

**Hot damn! They've been busy. Getting married and with twins on the way... :D Ya know it. **

**Plus I included the lemon like I promised. And they're doing it on the floor because I like being an original :D You don't need an overly romantic scene for these two – they're always beautiful :D**

**And you know what? What if those windows DIDN'T have curtains, eh? ;D Come on. I deserve a review just for that ROFL. **

**But since this is the last chapter, let's get serious for a moment as I introduce other Birdflash shippers and writers extraordinaire:**

**Alpha Male Wolf – Amazingly talented writer, especially when it comes to the Bat family. For that reason I was nervous about writing for Dick in this fic. Together we're currently working on a story titled "Broken Bonds"- the plot and all the characters are written by Alpha, I just wrote the Jason Todd/Red Hood parts ;)**

**RaeEcho- Oh good lord can't say enough about this girl! She makes me laugh, she makes me cry- both with her fics and sparkling conversation. I'm biased toward her story "Why Do We Fall", but her writing is always very witty and engaging.**

**grayember13- Great at writing the Young Justice team in general! Check out "One of Robin's Buttons" to see what I mean; it has 145 reviews! Amazing, no? **

**And last but not least, we have Jane Foster – while she has yet to write something DC Comics based, she is an absolute sweetheart and I'm positive the stories she has posted in other areas are awesome as well :)**

**If all else fails, have a look at the stories under my favorites on my profile. There are hundreds of writers on here who are better than me, and I'm sure you'll be able to get your Birdflash fix from one of them :3 if not, feel free to have a peek at my other stories centered around Wally and Dick's shenanigans.**

**Thanks everyone! :D **

**This is schubskie, Signing off- **


End file.
